


Blue Eyed Angel

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, UST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: At a masked event at Verdant Oliver Queen meets a mysterious woman who takes his breath away.





	1. Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try to do a complete story with the prompts from the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon. My first prompt will not be included but future ones will. This was Eye Contact.  
> This is the brainchild of @thebookjumper and the lovely art is from @rua1412

 

 

 

Their eyes connect across the crowded room.  Soft blue eyes that hold mystery.  She keeps contact with his eyes as his feet move of their own accord across the floor of Verdant.  He cannot see her face because she is wearing a blue mask as required.  Thea’s idea to have a themed opening of her club with masks for everyone.  His eyes take one moment to scan her body.  Blue low-cut dress that clings to her curves with a long slit that showcases a long leg ending in a pair of blue high heels.  Hands holding a glass of wine that touches the ruby lips just under that damn mask. Shoulder length blonde hair that is curled slightly frames the long neck.  Suddenly he is standing in front of her and she still has not dropped her eye contact.  Picking up her left hand his finger feeling for a ring.  None.  His fingers caress that silky skin.

 

“Married?” he growls out as she shakes her head.  “Engaged?”  Another head shake.  “Boyfriend?”

 

Sweet words that sound like music come from those kissable lips,” No, what about you?”

 

“No. Come with me.” Wrapping her fingers around his he leads her to the office in the back.  Unlocking the door, he turns on the light.  Pulling her into his chest, his lips finally taste ruby lips and sweet red wine.  Her arms come up around his neck as his circle her body and touch bare skin.  As the kisses grow deeper and longer, she runs those silky digits through his hair.  He drops his hand under that slit as her hand snakes under his jacket.

 

When she sighs his tongue enters her warm mouth.  The hand under her dress stroke that perfect ass as he presses his hardness against her softness.  Feeling her unbuttoning his shirt enough to pet his abs his lips trail down her neck. 

 

“I want you more than I have ever wanted a woman before. “he murmurs into her neck licking and nibbling as she moans.  He slips a finger into her thong as his lips make their way back to her lips.  She opens her legs to give him more access as she pulls on one of his nipples.  His lips suck their way down to her chest.

 

“Ollie?”  She gasps and pulls away as his sister’s voice yells down the hallway.

 

“What am I doing?  I can’t do this.” His heavenly creature exclaims as she bolts for the door.  No, he does not have her name, her number or any way to find her.  He goes after her gently moving Thea to the side as he points toward the retreating blonde and Thea smirks.  As he watches she is engulfed by a sea of dancing bodies.  Oliver gladly enters that scene to catch his mystery woman but when he walks out the door, she is gone.

 

Quickly walking back into the office, Oliver sees his sister.  “Thea, do you have a guest list of the people here tonight?  I need to find out who that woman was.”

 

“Ollie, there are plenty of willing women out there.  What is so special about this one?”  Thea questions him as she looks at an invoice on her desk.

 

“I don’t know but I felt something with her that took me by surprise.  I felt such a pull toward her like I haven’t experienced.  It is hard to explain but I have to find her.”

 

 

It has been a month since Oliver kissed the mystery woman in blue.  He wants to find her so badly he can taste it.  Checking the security camera at Verdant did not provide any more than a glimpse of her getting into a cab.  The camera was not close enough to get the name or number of the cab.  The guest list at Verdant was long but select.  Most of the people Oliver was not familiar with so that was another dead end.  He could not contact every woman on the list to ask if she was the one who had his tongue inside her mouth.  Oliver was becoming desperate.

 

Walter came into his office as he was brooding over his dilemma.

 

“Oliver, I need you to attend an appointment I made with Smoak Technologies.  They are on the cutting edge of technology.  They are developing a chip to help disabled people walk.  QC needs to get them to partner with us.  We need some technology and we are so far behind the curve right now.  You have an appointment this afternoon with Curtis Holt, who is the vice president of R&D.”  Walter showed him some reports on Smoak Technology.  Impressive.

 

“Of course, Walter.  You can count on me,” Oliver was primed to take over as CEO.  Walter would go back to his COO role as soon as Oliver was ready.  This sounded like the break QC needed to get back on track with the stockholders.

 

That afternoon he was in the elevator on the way to the top floor.  His visitor's badge was hanging from his suit as he watched the floor numbers increase.  The elevator opened to a large spacious area with a receptionist.

 

“Oliver Queen for Curtis Holt.”  She smiles at him as she presses some keys on her keyboard.  Noticing a small frown before her face smooths out, he waits.

 

“Mr. Queen, I am sorry but Mr. Holt had an emergency.” Okay, we will try this again later.

 

“Okay, can I make another appointment to see him when he is available?” Oliver asks smoothly as she reads her screen.

 

“That won’t be necessary, Mr. Queen.  Ms. Smoak will see you in Mr. Holt’s place.  We would not inconvenience you by making you return. Let me show you to her office.”  Walking behind the efficient woman, he notices the bright colors on the floor.  Instead of art on the walls, there are pieces of tech in shadow boxes.  Very interesting place.

 

He is ushered into a bright office and a soft voice asks him to please sit.  All he sees is a blonde head with her head looking down at a device on her desk.  She has tools on her desk and she looks to be fixing something. 

 

“I am so sorry to make you wait.  I promise it will only be another minute.  This is technology that we are working on but it had a glitch.  I just fixed the processor and I will have it back together in one minute.  I wanted to show this to you.”

 

Suddenly his heart starts beating as she looks up.  The same eyes he has been searching for are looking at him with recognition.   

 

“It’s you.” He blurts out as he stands up.  Her eyes open wide.  “I have been searching for you and you were right here.”

 

“Mr. Queen….” Oliver does not give her a chance to continue.

 

“Oliver” She takes a deep breath as she twirls a red pen.

 

“Oliver, what happened was a mistake.  I am not that impulsive normally.”

 

“Felicity, go out to dinner with me.”  Felicity’s eyes shut for a minute.

 

“What? No, we need to keep this professional.  I made a mistake the other night.” Oliver cannot believe this.  He has been searching for her.  What happened was not a mistake but he needs to stay calm.  If he comes on too strong he will scare her for sure.  They will be working together and he will have that time to convince her.

 

 


	2. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is determined to win Felicity over. This is for the Olicity Hiatus Ficathon but the wonderful @thebookjumper and the prompt is taste.

 

 

Oliver is sitting at his desk brooding.  It has been a month and he has made no progress with Felicity.  Oh, plenty of progress between Queen Consolidated and Smoak Technologies.  Felicity agreed to work with his R&D department in the development of the chip.  QC was funding the research, did a 10% buy into the stock of ST to help their cash flow problem, and they would agree to split the revenue from the chip 50/50 after expenses.  On the personal side, there was no progress at all.  The only bright spot was the time Felicity spent at QC but that was a double-edged sword also.  She was in the testing section of QC, not the Oliver section.  The hours spent at R&D were educational but not rewarding.  No matter how hard he tries, he cannot break Felicity’s wall of professionalism.  His intercom breaks into his thoughts.

 

“Mr. Queen, your mother is here.” Is his mother here?  She hardly ever comes to the office and the rare times she does it is to see Walter.

 

“Please send her in, Anita.”  Moira Queen walks into his office looking like she is in complete control.  His mother has that aura.  Standing up to kiss her, he indicates a chair.

 

“Mother, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Moira looks at him with humor. 

 

“Oliver, I think it would be a good idea to host a gala to show the partnership between Smoak Technologies and Queen Consolidated.”  Oliver groans internally at first but then a light bulb goes off.  Felicity will be with him all night with no chance of escape.  With a tightening of his pants, he remembers the last party he was at with Felicity.

 

“Mother, that is a wonderful idea.  As usual, we can always count on you having brilliant ideas.”  Moira stills for a moment.  Her face remains neutral but he can see the look in her eyes.  Shrewd look, Moira Queen look. 

 

“Thank you, Oliver.  So, I am assuming by your enthusiastic response that I will not have to drag you to attend this time?”  Oliver squirms a little at that.  It is true that in the past he never wanted to attend these events.

 

“You can.  I will be attending.  I will make sure my tux is ready.  This will be great for the company.” Sitting with a bland expression on her face, Moira’s astute eyes survey him. 

 

“I have it set for two weeks from Saturday.  Does that suit your schedule?  Perhaps you can discuss it with Ms. Smoak to make sure it suits her before I make final arrangement.” Oliver’s face lights up as his mother smiles knowingly at him.

 

“Yes, mother, I think it would be the prudent thing to check with Ms. Smoak.  She is in the R&D department so I will take a few minutes after my meeting to check with her.  Thank you for always being here for the company.” 

 

 

 

Oliver is determined as he walks into the R&D department.  Excitement is abounding and he sees several people crammed together.  Peering over the shoulders, he tries to see what the hell is going on here.  Felicity is in the middle with what looks like a dummy.  The legs of the dummy are moving.  A cheer goes up. 

 

Suddenly he hears a voice he knows so well, “That was a successful test.  I want to thank you all for your hard work but we are not finished.  This is a great development but more needs to be done before we can present this to the FDA for approval.  Lunch is being delivered in 15 minutes so please enjoy it on me.” 

 

The crowd disperses and he can see the bright blonde head he is searching for.  She spots him and waves.

 

“Felicity, I need to speak with you about something important.  How about dinner tonight?”  Felicity looks skeptical. 

 

“Why can’t we discuss it in your office?  Why dinner?” Oliver knew this was coming and prepared.

 

“It is something that will require some time and I think dinner is the best time.  Plus, I have meetings for the rest of the day so unfortunately, I am unable to meet in my office.  I will pick you up at 8.  I have your address.”  Oliver walks off without giving her a chance to blow him off.  _He is determined to spend time with her no matter what.  This woman is driving him crazy.  He has never had so much trouble having a woman be under him but with Felicity, he can’t even get a date with her.  This is going to stop.  He knows she is just as attracted to him as he is to her.  Now that he had a taste of her, he cannot stop thinking of her._

 

At 8:00 sharp Oliver is knocking on Felicity’s door.  When she opens the door he almost chokes.  She is wearing a short orange and gray dress that has cutouts, gray heels that showcase her gorgeous legs.  Remembering how silky they were the only time he could caress them makes his mouth go dry.  Fingers itch as he forces himself not to reach out and touch her.  Her blonde hair is down and curled instead of the ponytail she normally wears at work.  His taste buds hum thinking of her ruby red lips that are begging to be kissed.  God, he wants her so bad he can physically feel the strain. 

 

“You look beautiful,” he croaks out trying to get his dry throat to work.  She smiles at him but it does not reach her troubled eyes.

 

“Thank you.  I don’t understand why we could not have met in your office.  Going to dinner seems unprofessional.”  Felicity tells him in an uncertain voice.  Oliver is determined to get this block removed between them.

 

“Why is it unprofessional, Felicity?  You are not under me, although I would certainly love it, and we are partners, not employee-employers so I don’t see the problem.  Both of us are single.  Neither of us is getting any financial gain from this.  Why won’t you go out with me?” Oliver's face is filled with frustration and longing.  Felicity looks at him putting her hand on his arm.

 

“I just think it is a bad idea.  We can be partners and friends but I don’t think we should go any further than that, Oliver.” Turning to grab her purse and jacket, Felicity steps toward the door. 

 

Oliver wants more than friendship but he will use that to show her how good they would be together.  He may not be the playboy he once was but he still knows how to make a beautiful woman want him and he will use everything in his arsenal to get Felicity.  Slow and steady wins the race, as his nanny used to say. 


	3. At Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver takes Felicity to a romantic dinner. Will he finally be able to break her resolve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 prompt is At Odds. This is for the wonderful @thebookjumper Olicity Hiatus Ficathon. All mistakes are my own. Thank you to @madga1102 for the lovely banner.

 

 

The plan is in place.  Felicity keeps throwing roadblocks in his way but he is determined to make her change her mind.  Lust and need were the very first emotions he felt at that gala.  Touching, smelling, tasting her drove him.  For a few brief minutes, he had her.  Every night since then when he closes his eyes he feels her silky soft skin against his rough hands.  Every day he smells that smell that is uniquely Felicity – a combination of orange, vanilla and wild feminine.  The taste of her mouth, her neck, and her breasts remains in his mouth constantly reminding him of what he is missing.  That was the first emotion.

 

Admiration for her wove its way into the feeling of need.  Command of a room full of men who are from the boys’ club astonishes him at every meeting.  There is no technology that Felicity can’t master.  No terminology that she cannot explain to a room of men who barely know Google.  Grace and professionalism are her tools to win over even the staunchest opponent who tries to call her “honey” and belittle her.  Unlike some of the women in business he has met, Felicity does not force her way into anything.   A million-dollar smile is on her face as she softly shows you why she is the smartest and most capable person in the room without one emasculating word or action.  Yet Oliver cannot break down the wall she puts up between them personally.  At the office, they are perfect partners but as soon as he tries to move it to a more personal arrangement, they are at odds. 

 

Knocking on the door, Oliver finds his breath and his words taken away when he sees her.  Dressed in a short blue dress with a cutout over her breasts, black heels that bring her up to his level – almost, hair out of her traditional ponytail laying like a satiny ribbon on her shoulders, red lips glistening and those blue eyes that he gets lost in.  Since he lost his ability to speak and needs to stop himself from kissing those lips, he hands her the flowers he bought.

 

“Thank you, Oliver, but this is a business dinner.  Flowers are for dates and this is not a date.  Let me put them in water.  Come in _.”  Right away she is keeping the relationship in that business box.  No, Felicity, I want more.  I know by your reactions to me that you do too.  This is happening no matter how long it takes me._

 

“They reminded me of you when I saw them.  Strong but beautiful.” The momentary stillness as she looks down at the flowers before the mask goes back on gives Oliver hope.

 

“They are beautiful so thank you.  Ready to go to our business dinner?” Taking the coat that is draped over the couch and holding it open forces Felicity to step into it.  His hands barely touch her neck as he lifts her golden hair out but the tantalizing touch causes a shiver.  Immediately his hands fall away. Oliver sees a brief look of disappointment skip across her eyes _.  Stick to the plan_.

 

Felicity slips onto the soft leather seats after Oliver opens her door.  Reaching over her he glides his hand so fleetingly as he pulls the seatbelt over her buckling it.  Hearing the soft gasp that she swallows quickly he congratulates himself internally.

 

“Sorry, that seatbelt sticks.  Everyone has trouble with it.” Said so casually as he starts the car and pulls away.

 

The short drive to the restaurant is quiet.  The valet opens Felicity’s door and Oliver tosses him the keys.  After giving his name to the hostess, she leads them to a quiet corner booth.  The fondue restaurant set up is much different than most.  The tables have round seating that allows couples to sit close together in the dimly lit alcove.  High walls allow privacy and the wait staff arrives strategically enough to make sure dinner is set up without disturbing the patrons.  Oliver and Felicity are sitting so close together their legs are touching under the table. 

 

“This seems more appropriate for a date, not a business dinner.” Drawing the lines in the sand, Felicity looks at Oliver with a determined look on her face.

 

“It is quiet so we won’t be disturbed.  No telling if any of our competitions are out trying to steal our secrets.” Felicity has no chance to reply to his comment when the server comes over. 

 

After explaining the menu and manner of cooking the server lights the stove where the cooking pot will be placed.  Oliver notices the look of disbelief on Felicity’s face when he reminds the server that no nut products can be used in their meal due to an allergy.  Their server, Jordan, assures him that they are aware of the allergy. 

 

“How did you know?” Felicity asks him in wonder.  Oliver gives himself a mental pat on the back.

 

“At the first board meeting, someone asked you if you wanted any of the snacks and you mentioned you had a severe nut allergy.” Oliver shrugs as he picks up his wine glass.

 

“You remember that?” Running his finger softly down her arm once before sitting back, Oliver nods his head.

 

Oliver dipped a piece of bread into the melting cheese bringing it over to Felicity’s mouth.  With a surprised O, she opens her mouth for him.  His tongue touches the side of her mouth and her eyes open wide.

 

“Sorry, you had a drop of cheese and I didn’t want to waste it.” Felicity can fight as hard as she wants but the flash of desire tells Oliver a different story. 

 

After placing a few more pieces of cheese-filled bread in her mouth, Oliver could see a change in her expression.  Like a light switch suddenly went off in her head, Felicity turns her head, picks up the fork and starts to feed herself.  Instead of trying to continue, Oliver simply smiles to himself. 

 

“So, what did you want to discuss with me, Oliver?  That business discussion that requires dinner?” Felicity asks him with raised eyebrows.

 

“My mother arranged a gala to celebrate the merger of our two companies.  She wants us to attend together to show solidarity.  I wanted to talk with you and make sure you are okay with it.” Putting down her fork and composing herself, Felicity looks him in the eye.

 

“We are out to dinner, at a romantic restaurant, for you to ask if I am okay with attending a gala with you for business?  Did I get that correct?”  Nodding his head innocently, Oliver places another vegetable in his mouth.

 

“You could have asked me this in my office this afternoon.” Crossing her arms over her delicious breasts, Felicity glares at Oliver who looks her in the eye with a blameless smile.

 

“I probably could have but I didn’t want to. I want you to reconsider your stance on our relationship.  That is hard to get accomplished in the office.” The look of astonishment on her face spreads warmth in Oliver.  She is not as unaffected by him as she pretends to be.

 

“Oliver, I worked hard to get where I am at.  Do you even know how hard it is for a woman to succeed in the technology industry?  Even with a dual master’s degree and a genius IQ, I struggle daily.  I need to keep my professional life and personal life separate.” Frustration crosses over her face as she takes a deep breath.

 

“I respect that, Felicity.  You are the most gifted business person I have ever met - woman or man.  That is just one of the reasons I am so attracted to you.  I know you find me a little bit attractive, don’t you?” Hand touching her knee and moving upward with caresses his soft voice speaks reassurances to her. Felicity watches his hand pull her into his mindset.

 

“I do.” The admittance is forced out of her mouth as his hand trails up and down her leg and her eyes darken with each touch.

 

Her face is turned to him by his other hand.  Lips pillow soft touch his as his head descends.  Her head tilts to give him better access and Oliver deepens the kiss.  He can feel the heat rolling off where his hand is itching to be but he stops before it touches.  Tongues are now dueling for dominance as she moans.  Suddenly she pulls away with a cry.

 

“No, we can’t do this.  We have to remain professional.” Oliver wants to curse at someone, who he knows not.  With a last small caress, he moves his hand back down to her knee but brushes her wet panties as he does.  So slight that you almost did not know he did it but it was enough to pull another moan out of her mouth.

 

“I don’t want to remain professional, Felicity.  I don’t believe you want that either.  Do you really?” Oliver’s hand is slowly moving back up again.

 

“It’s not what we want but what needs to be, Oliver” Felicity tells him as she licks her lips.

 

Placing his lips on her ear, his hand lightly touches her panties which are plastered to her core, he licks her earring whispering, “Please?”.  Oliver waits to see if they will remain at odds or she will finally give in.

 

 

 


	4. Out of Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is upset when he finds out Felicity has plans that don't include him. His next decision may not work out in his favor or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My normal beta was super busy with RL so this was just checked by me. All mistakes my fault. This is from the Olicity Hiatus Ficathon prompt Out of Place. Thank you so much to @magda1102 for the lovely banner.

 

 

Previously

 

“I don’t want to remain professional, Felicity.  I don’t believe you want that either.  Do you really?” Oliver’s hand is slowly moving back up again.

 

“It’s not what we want but what needs to be, Oliver” Felicity tells him as she licks her lips.

 

Placing his lips on her ear, his hand lightly touches her panties which are plastered to her core, he licks her earring whispering, “Please?”.  Oliver waits to see if they will remain at odds or she will finally give in.

 

 

“Um, no, no we can’t.” Felicity pushes him away with reluctance.  Oliver is not done with this no matter what she may think.  He is not a quitter.

 

“Okay, how about dinner tomorrow night?” Looking at him with an exasperated face she shakes her head.  Keeping his hand on her leg, but not as far up as it was, he continues to rub gently.

 

“Oliver, we can’t do this.  I can’t deny that I am attracted to you.  You already KNOW that but we need to stay professional.  Plus, I have plans tomorrow night.”  His hand stills, does she have a date?  No, he does not want that. 

 

“Do you have a date?” Felicity turns her head to say something but stops when she sees the panic on his face.

 

“No, I don’t but I have plans.  I took tomorrow and the next day off for my plans.”  This does not sound good at all.  Workaholic Felicity took two days off work after refusing him.  He is going to find out where she is going and who she is with.  He will have to be careful because he is trying to get Felicity to be with him and pissing her off is not part of that plan.

 

Dropping her off at her home, Oliver tries to get her to kiss him but all he gets is a lousy kiss on the cheek.  Oliver needs to step up this operation.  Night of cold showers before bed, dreams of all he wants to do with Felicity that require another cold shower is not working for him.  No, he wants a warm bed with Felicity in it where he can snuggle up to her as she sleeps.  Damn it, now he is at his place and it is time for another cold shower. 

 

 

 

The next day Oliver strolls over to Felicity’s office.  Her assistant is typing away but looks up with a smile when she hears footsteps.

 

“Mr. Queen, I am sorry but Ms. Smoak is away today, “the pretty assistant tells him politely.

 

“I know but I was wondering if you know where she is going tonight.  I was supposed to meet her and I forgot the address,” Oliver smiles the famous Oliver Queen smile that always gets him what he wants except Felicity.

 

With a strange look on her face Amy, he notices her nameplate, counters, “I think you may be mistaken, Mr. Queen. Maybe another night is what you are thinking of?”

 

“No, I am sure it was tonight.  If you would be a sweetheart and help me out.  I don’t want to upset Ms. Smoak, “leaning over slightly he tells her with confidence. 

 

“I am sorry Mr. Queen but I am unable to tell you where she will be tonight.  She will be back in three days,” she says with a laugh in her voice.  Oliver wonders what she thinks is so funny.  Thanking her, he walks back out of Smoak Industries thinking of another way to find Felicity tonight.

 

 

 

That night Oliver is sitting outside Felicity's house.  He has parked a few cars away so she does not see him.  Then he sees Felicity walk out and his jaw drops.  A red form fitting dress with a low v cut, spaghetti straps, very short and barely any back is what he is staring at.  Paired with that are red high heels that make her much taller and make her legs so long.  Her hair is down curled and she is wearing light make up.  This looks like date dress to him.  He is following her.  Felicity gets in her car and starts driving toward the Glades.  He follows behind her keeping a safe distance.  Since he is doing a recon mission he took one of the cars from their garage that she is not familiar with.  Things are going so perfect until Felicity runs through a yellow light that was already turning red.  The guy in front of him stops so Oliver loses her.  Driving around for almost an hour, he is ready to give up when he spots Felicity’s car.  In front of a strip joint.  Felicity is at a strip joint looking like that.  Oh, no.  That is not happening. 

 

Grabbing the nearest parking space, which was blocks away, he sprints to the club.  The bouncer gives him a strange look but takes his $20.00 cover charge.  Stepping into the dark club, he scans looking for Felicity.  Seeing the almost naked man at a table with a group of women, he finally spots Felicity.  The stripper is sitting on her lap.  Wait, what?  No, Felicity is his.  His Felicity, not this sleaze ball. 

 

Furious with jealousy pouring out of every part of his body, Oliver screams out, “Felicity” as loud as he can.  Racing through the club yelling Felicity, he grabs the dancer off her lap.  Felicity grabs the dancer trying to pull him back as Oliver is pulling him off. 

 

“Stay here Randy.  Don’t pay attention to him,” Felicity tells the dancer as she tries to pull him back on her lap.

 

Finally, the bouncer comes over to rescue Randy, the dancer, but not before Randy pulls Felicity up and kisses her on the mouth.   The dancer smirks, yes smirks, at Oliver before the bouncer escorts him back on stage.  With Oliver’s attention on the smug dancer, he misses Felicity going into her purse.   It finally registers when he sees a blur go by him and step up on the stage.  Randy snickers at him as he allows someone to put a $100.00 bill in his G-string.  Oliver is so immersed in his anger and staring contest with this guy that he does not look at the woman until a flash of blonde registers as Randy bends the woman down kissing her as he grinds against her.  The blonde hair is attached to ….Felicity? 

 

The table is all yelling at the stage chanting, "Go, Felicity.  Go, Felicity.  Go, Felicity." As Oliver tries to get on stage to get Felicity off the stage but the bouncer is in the way.  Finally, after grinding himself over every part of her body, at least that is how Oliver sees it, Felicity is lead off the stage.  Grabbing her arm, he tries to pull her out of the club but she refuses to go with him. 

 

“Oliver stop.  What are you doing here?” Felicity growls at Oliver as she walks back to the table.

 

“Oh, Felicity, I know what he is doing here.  He has plans with you tonight, “Someone says with a sneer.  Turning around Oliver looks into the face of Amy, Felicity’s assistant.  On her chest is a banner with Bride written across it.  Seeing the look on his face, Amy smiles and winks. 

 

“He has plans with me?  What are you saying?  You think I invited him to your bachelorette party?” Felicity sputters out as Oliver nervously rubs his fingers together.

 

“No, Felicity, sit on down and calm down.  Oliver, I can call you Oliver, right?”  Amy pats Felicity and pours her a new drink.

 

“Uh, sure, Oliver is fine.” Amy pulls up a chair next to Felicity.

 

"You might as well sit down with us even though you are completely out of place." The table laughs as Felicity shoots him a glare.  Oliver sits down next to Felicity.  Out of place or not, he is staying.  The girls decide he is not so out of place after he tells the server to put the rest of the night handing over his credit card.  After several more drinks, Felicity even lets him hold her hand as he smirks at Randy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Unintentional Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes an unintentional discovery that might finally break Felicity's reserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been beta checked and thank you so much to @magda1102 for the lovely banner.

 

Things changed slightly between them after the night of Amy’s bachelorette party.  Felicity still maintained that they needed to be professional but she did agree to lunch with him.  Walking into her office, Amy smiles at him.

 

“Hi, Mr. Queen.  Ms. Smoak will be with you shortly.”  Amy smiles at him as she checks her computer.

 

“Amy, I am so sorry if I ruined your party.  That was not my intention.”  Oliver told Amy sincerely as he stood nervously thinking of his idiotic move at the strip club.  He should have known Felicity would not go to a strip club without a reason but when he saw that stripper, Randy, with her, he lost his mind.

 

“Mr. Queen, don’t apologize.  That was the most fun we had all night.  I am sorry it was at your expense but that tug-of-war between you and Randy was so funny.” Oliver has the decency to feel bad about his actions and embarrassed at the tug reference.  What was he thinking?

 

“Again, I apologize.  I am glad you had fun.” Amy looks at him and decides. 

 

“Mr. Queen, we are all rooting for you.  Ms. Smoak is big on professionalism but we all agree that dating you would not break those rules.  You obviously care for her and I know she has feelings for you.  I am hoping you can break her down.”  Oliver smiles at Amy deciding to give her a nice check for her wedding.

 

“Thank you, Amy.  How do you know she has feelings for me?” Before Amy can explain, Felicity walks out of her office. 

 

“Ready for lunch.  Amy, please go get a nice lunch for yourself.  Mr. Queen and I won’t be more than an hour.”  Amy looks at a calendar.

 

“Ms. Smoak, your next appointment is not until 3:00.  You have plenty of time for lunch.” When Felicity turns to walk out, Amy gives Oliver a wink and he winks back.

 

 

Oliver guides her out of the office and into his car giving him a valid reason to put his hand on her back.  Ordering lunch, Oliver decides to test the waters. 

“So, Amy getting married soon, huh?” Lifting her eyebrows at him, she takes a small sip of water.

 

“Yes, let’s talk about Amy’s marriage and her bachelorette party.  What were you doing there, Oliver?” Oliver feels the color of his dress shirt closing around his throat.  What can he say that does not make him sound like a total stalker?  Nothing, that is what.

 

“Felicity, I have made it very plain to you that I want more than a professional relationship and that has not changed.  Why won’t you give this a chance?” Taking her hand, he brushes a kiss against it.

 

“Oliver, we have to be professional.  Remember?” When the waiter speaks in a language she does not understand, Felicity stills.

 

Watching her face seeing the interest and slight excitement, he calls the waiter over in Russian.  Felicity turns to him with a sparkle in her eyes as he converses with the waiter. 

 

The waiter answers her unspoken question with a smile, “Russian” before he smiles and goes to get their food.

 

“Я скучаю поцелую эти губы.” (I miss kissing those lips.)  Oliver whispers and sees her eyes darken.

 

 The waiter gives him a smile as he places their lunch orders down.  The waiter looks at Felicity telling Oliver, “Я желаю вам удачи, сэр.” (I wish you luck, sir.)

 

“You speak Russian? It is an interesting language.  What did you say?” Not answering her question, Oliver instead starts to ask her about the project.  Felicity keeps glancing at him throughout lunch but he continues talking about work related subjects.

 

The waiter does not say another Russian word until after he hands Oliver the bill, “  
Вы получили следующую дату?” (Did you get your next date?)

 

Handing him a $100.00 tip, Oliver replies, “Я сделал непреднамеренное открытие, которое только что дало мне преимущество. Спасибо.”  (I made an unintentional discovery that just gave me an edge.  Thank you.)

Knowing Felicity hates mysteries, he refused to tell her what he said in Russian and continued to keep the conversation work related.           Felicity, as per her custom, refused Oliver’s offer to park and walk upstairs with her.  This time instead of arguing with her, Oliver opens her car door thanking her for lunch leaving a confused Felicity to ponder.

 

 

 

 

Felicity is totally confused.  Totally professional has been Oliver’s attitude since their lunch.  After months of trying to get her to date him, he suddenly is MIA.  No cute texts asking her to lunch, no trying to bribe Amy for her schedule and no calls.  She has barely seen him for the past two weeks.  Did he give up on her that easily?  Admitting that she is slightly annoyed at his lack of attention, Felicity decides to drop by his office when she goes to QC. 

 

“Felicity, did we have an appointment?” Oliver asks when she meets him outside his office. 

 

“No, I stopped by to see if you saw the latest developments on the project, “Felicity has already practiced the reason she is at his office.  Stopping by near lunch, she was hoping he might invite her.

 

“I have and I would love to discuss them but I have a lunch date,” At the word date, Felicity feels a stab of emotion.

 

“Of course, just call Amy when you are free to discuss, “Felicity mentions as she walks to the elevator with him. 

 

“You can just send me the reports and I will be happy to look them over, “Oliver refusing the opportunity to talk to her?  What universe did she wake up in today? 

 

“Oh, okay, I will have Amy send them, “hitting the button for the ground floor Felicity is unhappy with this development. 

 

When they reach the ground floor, Oliver smiles at her, “I am going to the front since I have a driver today.  Did you bring your car?”  Felicity nods her head.  “I will keep an eye out for Amy’s email, Красивый (beautiful)” and with a wink of his eye, Oliver walks away. 

Felicity gets into her car feeling frustrated and annoyed, at herself, hitting the steering wheel.  Apparently, Oliver has decided to honor her business only request, damn it.  Starting the car, Felicity unhappily drives back to her office.

 

Felicity stops at Amy’s desk requesting the project notes be emailed over to Oliver.  As soon as Felicity leaves for lunch, Amy picks up her phone and sends a text.

**AS: Plan is working.  Tell Oliver to keep it up.  Operation Olicity is in effect.**

 

 

 

 

 

                               

 

 

 

 


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's (Thea and Amy's) plan starts to affect Felicity, Oliver offers comfort and more to someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and I apologize but these prompt chapters are pushing the relationship forward. Thanks for sticking with me. As usual, thank you to my so talented artist @magna1102

 

Felicity is frustrated and the fact that was her own choice making her so does not help at all.  Oliver has been strictly professional for the past two weeks.  Not only professional but unavailable.  Suddenly, all the correspondence is between Amy and him or his EA and Felicity.  The only news she gets of Oliver is when she spends time with Thea.  Thea has become a constant companion.  Felicity enjoys spending time with Thea but she must admit to herself that she wants the other Queen.  Amy and Thea are chatting as Felicity realizes it is lunch time. 

 

"Hi, Thea.  I am sorry to keep you waiting." Reaching over to hug Thea, she lets Amy know she will be back a little later than normal. "We are trying a new place across town so it will be a longer lunch than normal."

 

Oliver steps out of the elevator as they approach.  "Hi, Ollie.  We were just going to lunch.  Do you want to join us?" Thea inquires.

 

“Hi, Oliver.  I haven’t seen much of you.  Did we have an appointment I forgot?  Yes, please feel free to join us.”  Felicity decides she needs to make a move in case she hurt Oliver’s feelings or something.

 

“Thank you, ladies but I need to go over some things with Amy.  I am sure she will update you when you return, Felicity.  Enjoy your lunch” Bending over to kiss his sister, he smiles and walks into the office.  Felicity looks after him mournfully.  Thea smiles as she sees the look.

 

“Ready to go, Felicity?”

 

 

************************************************

 

Oliver smiles as he walks into the office.  Thea and Amy’s plan seems to be working.  The last two weeks have been so hard but Felicity invited him to go to lunch and she looked sad when he said no.  Maybe it was his imagination and she was not sad at all.

 

"Oliver, good job.  She looked like she wanted to have you for lunch.  That was fantastic.  Do you have the paperwork for me?  Okay, Thea will work on her during lunch.  You two will be picking out china in no time at all."  Amy gives him the biggest smile and he starts to believe things might work out after all.

 

 

 

 

When Felicity gets back to the office she finds Oliver sitting with Amy having lunch and laughing.  Feeling a ping of jealousy, Felicity chides herself and puts on a smile.

 

"Sounds like a party going on here" Oliver picks up a pickle handing it to Amy.  Amy takes it and hands him some olives that she has.  They are acting more like a couple than friends.  Amy is getting married so she knows that is not what is going on.

 

“No, just lunch.  Amy did some reports for me so I bought her lunch.  How was your lunch with Thea?”  Oliver asks her as he finishes his lunch cleaning up the mess.  Amy’s phone rang and she excused herself saying it was her disc jockey for the wedding.  When she returned a few minutes later, she was crying and yelling.

 

“What’s wrong, Amy?” Felicity put her arms around her ea not sure what would bring her to tears like this. 

 

“My DJ just called to cancel the wedding.  He said he had a family emergency and would give our deposit back but what good will that do?  I will have no music at the reception.  It is only a month away and I will never be able to get another DJ or band at this late date.” Felicity holds her to give her comfort trying to think of something else she can do.

 

A sudden knowledge passed Felicity’s brain.  Oliver got up as soon as he heard the news and left.  What the heck?  She was right to stay away.  He is obviously not reliable.  As soon as that thought entered her head, Oliver appeared. 

 

“Amy, you are all set.   Ed Sheeran will be the one replacing that idiot DJ.” Felicity’s mouth dropped open.  What?  Amy jumped up throwing her arms around Oliver’s neck. 

 

“Are you kidding me?  Oliver, did you really get Ed Sheeran to perform at my wedding?  And how can I ever afford to pay him?”  Crying happy tears, Amy is still hugging Oliver.

 

“I did and the cost is covered.” A look of amazement is replaced by one of shame.  Why did she think Oliver would just leave?  She did not give him enough credit.  Maybe she is wrong to keep things professional between them.  She is majorly attracted to the man.

 

“I don’t know what to say except thank you so much.  This is such a comfort to me.  I had no idea how I would tell Mark we had no DJ for the wedding.  I am going to go call him right now.”

 

"Amy, why don't you just take the rest of the day and tell him in person?  After all, it is not every day that you get Ed Sheeran to play at your wedding." Felicity gives her one more hug pulling her out of Oliver's embrace before Amy runs off with thanks to both.

 

“Oliver, that was a wonderful thing you just did.  You really outdid yourself.  Thank you.” Felicity walks over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

 

He has an opportunity and he is not going to close the door. 

 

“Felicity, would you like to go to dinner with me?”

 


	7. One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity makes a decision. This is for the Olicity Hiatus Ficathon "One More Time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my wonderful artist @magda1102

 

Felicity is torn.  Oliver asked her to dinner one more time.  The past two weeks have been hell.  The things she misses now.

 

His smile and the dimples that come out when he does

His touch.  She became so used to Oliver reaching out and touching her.

His laugh and the way he looks at her when she says something out loud she thought in her head.

The total look of confusion when they are in tech meetings or she talks tech to him.

The way his eyes close when he asks her to dinner and she says no. It makes her want to cuddle him and take the hurt away.

Lunches that he used to bring to her that now go to Amy.

The growl, oh that growl that goes all the way to her core and keeps her wet for the rest of the day.  Yes, she pretends it annoys her that he acts caveman but secretly she loves it.

When she seems upset, his caring tone asking her if she is okay and rubbing her arm.

Turn of his head and the what that comes out when she says something that confuses him.

Furtively throws her puppy dog and heart eyes thinking she does not notice.  She does.

 

Dreams filled with his mouth on hers drinking in all the essence that is Felicity but she wants more.  She wants that same mouth on her neck nipping; sucking in a nipple; licking …but that logical, business side always stops her telling her it can't be.

 

 

 ‘Felicity, stop dreaming about him because you can’t have him.’

 

‘Felicity, he dates models so why would you think he wants you anyway?’ Then the answer she gives herself, “His eyes devour me every chance they get. Eyes drift down to my lips. Tongue licks out of his mouth of its own accord.  That is why.’

The two sides of her are in battle.  Professional Felicity is yelling no.  Felicity the woman yelling yes as loudly.  She wants this man so badly but all the work she put in to establish herself.  A woman in a man’s world getting called “honey” even though her IQ is higher than most of them put together. 

Really, he got Ed Sheeran to play at Amy’s wedding and is paying for it.  So much more to Oliver Queen than that playboy who peed on a cop’s car.  The need, the fear, the chance that this will be the last time is like a boa around her strangling her.  She can feel it coming off him in waves of heat.  Eyes begging her to agree as his hands clench at his side.

 

 

 

*****************************

 

Studying her as she stands there frozen, Oliver can see emotions flitting across her face like lightning bugs on a summer night.  Uncertainty, blink, desire, blink, jealousy, blink, determination, blink, amusement, blink, anger, blink, heat such strong heat it is pulling him in.  What will she decide? 

 

Oliver misses her.  In his head, he knows Amy and Thea have a brilliant plan.  Breaking down her defenses can’t be done if he is running after her.  Can’t miss something that is always right in front of you.  Thea pointed that out and his brain immediately agreed.  The plan is solid and working.  But he misses her.  Does he want to see her laid out naked on his bed screaming his name repeatedly – yes.  It is so much more.

 

Things about Felicity he misses.

That smile that lights up a room and his heart.

Tech talk that makes her crinkle her forehead and radiate excitement.

Her touch. God, he misses her touch.  Felicity does not even think about how much she touches him.  To get his attention; she will fix his tie without asking; at a meeting when he spaces out from the tech talk; when she shows him something important.  So much of her hands and fingers rubbing, poking, stroking and his skin feels like it is in a desert and the water is so close but he can’t get to it.

The way she spouts out what is in her head without thinking.

 Then the look on her face when she knows she said it out loud.

The babbles and sexual innuendos that fly out of that kissable mouth of hers.

Lips that are pink, red and waiting to be kissed.

Nails that are color coded to match her outfit.

Blue eyes that he could happily drown in

So many things to discover yet about this woman and he wants to know them all.  He wants to strip her down and see every fear, hope, fantasy.

So stubborn with so much self-control.  How can one tiny woman have so much will power and, more importantly, so much power over his heart?

 

Being so inside his heart he almost, almost but not quite, missed an answer that came out of her mouth.

 

 

 

 

The woman inside her pushes the other one back and demands time with her man.  Yes, the woman was denied, thrown aside, avoided, and so freaking jealous of any other woman who had his attention that was not her.  Lips that feel empty without the taste of him.  Arms that want to wrap around him so you can’t tell where she begins and he ends.  Eyes that want to look deep and claim his very soul.  That woman will no longer be denied so she shoves the logical business woman side aside and utters one single word.

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 For a second the word did not register but then his eyes widen as he hears the word that he has been waiting for. Yes, yes, yes.

 

Seeing the wonder in his eyes, arms reach out and pull him close as lips drink freely from the well that she can freely drink.

 

 

 

 

"Yes,"

 

 One simple little word that means so much.  Oliver stands there soaking in the glorious joy of hearing her say yes to him when her arms wrap around him and she kisses him.  For one second, his brain shuts down but then the lips take over and he deepens the kiss that he did not expect to get again.

 

One more time was his mantra as he tried to get Felicity to come back.  Now he has this and he is pulling opportunity into the house and locking the damn door.  He can feel every single part of her and it is heavenly.  Her breasts crushed against his chest, her arms running through his hair and her lips, her lips are like nectar that he cannot get enough of.

 

Air is needed so her lips are gone but he kisses down her neck.  Turning her neck to allow him more freedom for a few minutes then she pulls his face up for another long kiss.

 

“Did someone say something about dinner?” With that smile that brightens his world, she asks as he hears her stomach growl.

 

“Yes, I did agree to feed you but we can pick this up after, right?  Tonight is his night, after all, as she winks at him saying, “If you play your cards right.”

 


	8. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my artist @magda1102 and my beta and cheerleader, @hope-for-olicity.

 

 

Pride

Excitement

Nervousness

FEAR

 

All these and more running through his veins as he dresses for his date with Felicity.  He called a little romantic Italian restaurant that he frequents.  He knows the owners and he has never taken another woman there so the chances of meeting anyone else are slim.  He asked Mrs. Mahoney for a special table, the best bottle of red wine and he stopped to get flowers on the way home.  Standing in his closet trying to decide which suit he should wear, or should he wear just pants with a shirt, or…

 

“Hey Ollie, you hoping those clothes jump out of the closet and attach themselves to you?” Thea questions him with amusement.  Oliver reaches for a suit but changes direction indecisively.  Thea shoves him out of the way.  With a practiced eye, she pulls out a pair of gray dress pants, a robin egg blue dress shirt and a pair of black dress shoes.   Adding a gray pair of socks, a t-shirt and a pair of black silk boxers that he did not even know he had she takes one more critical look before nodding. “Leave the top three buttons of the shirt open. My work here is done.  Get dressed and put that Paul Smith Extreme cologne on.  I know for a fact that Felicity loves it.” 

 

Oliver grabs his underwear heading for the shower.  The wardrobe is an easy choice since Thea helped him get this date to begin with.  He is whistling as he opens the shower door.  He has an important date and he can’t be late.

  
  
  


Across town, Felicity is also searching her closet.  Already done with her shower, putting her lotion on and her hair dried and styled, she is now looking for the perfect dress.  Reaching into her closet, she finds the perfect dress.  Red, short, low cut with no back to speak of and she has a pair of gold high heels, she gets out a sexy red panty and bra set and decides to go with no stockings due to the length of the dress.  Hair brushed out waving around her face, light makeup and a dab of her citrusy perfume and she is ready.  

 

Felicity attempted to meet Oliver at the restaurant but Oliver was adamant he needed to come to her house and pick her up.  The business logical part of Felicity is still leery but the part that can still taste those soft lips won’t give up.   The knock on the door gets her out of her musings.

“Hi Oliver,” Felicity voices as she looks him over _.  Why does he have to always look so good?  Dressed in a shirt with no tie and the buttons undone.  So yummy.  How is a girl supposed to resist when he comes to pick her up looking like that? _

 

 

  
  


Oliver almost swallows his tongue when he sees Felicity.  Truthfully, he just wants to pull her into his arms and never leave this townhouse but he knows that can’t be, yet.  That yet gives him hope.  He feels a bit of pride when he sees her eyes check him out.  Thea is owed a big present.  At this point, he would give her his entire trust fund for all she has done.  

“Are you ready?” Turning to get her purse and turn off the light, Oliver can see almost her entire back.   _ Is she trying to kill him?  His hand is itching, literally itching, to touch that skin.  Walking out of her townhouse and to the car, his hand takes its opportunity touching as it leads her into the car.   _

 

“How was your day?” Oliver inquires as they drive to the restaurant.  Felicity talks excitedly about some new projects she is working on.  He tries hard to keep up but this tech is way over his head.  Smiling and nodding with an occasional “that’s great”, Oliver hopes he looks interested because he is.  Anything Felicity is of interest to him but she is moons smarter than him.  Oliver has used his looks, money, and prestige to get what he wants.  Women dropped their pants easily but Felicity is in her own league.  His money means nothing to her.  Prestige is something she does not need but has on her own.  His looks are still on the table but not enough to keep him in her sphere.  

 

“Oliver, your table is ready for you.  This must be your young lady.” Mrs. Mahoney greets over and kisses him on the cheek.  Without warning, Felicity finds herself in a big bear hug from the woman.  Oliver smiles at the stunned look on Felicity’s face as she timidly puts her arms around Mrs. Mahoney.

 

“Felicity, this is Mrs. Mahoney.  Mrs. Mahoney, this is Felicity Smoak.” 

 

Quietly, Mrs. Mahoney whispers, “He’s a keeper,” as Felicity starts to laugh.  “Come on to your table.  Quiet, private and the best in the place.”  

 

At the table, Mrs. Mahoney pours the red wine that is already resting at the table.  Handing the menus to them she asks Oliver if he wants his regular.  

“What is your regular?” Felicity asks as she studies the menu.

 

“Chicken Genoveze, with an anti-pasta salad and these amazing garlic rolls that Mrs. Mahoney makes homemade.” Oliver rattles off without looking at the menu.  Mrs. Mahoney stands smiling.

 

“That sounds great.  I will have the same.”  Felicity hands the menu back as Mrs. Mahoney tells her what a great choice she made.  Taking a sip of her wine, Felicity moans.  “Oh, this is delicious.”  Oliver can feel his head spin when he hears her moan.  Trying to get himself under control, he starts to tell her stories of when he and Thea were young.  

 

By the time dessert plates are removed Felicity has laughed so much she has tears in her eyes.  Oliver has entertained her with stories of him and Tommy as teens.  Felicity told him about her MIT years.  The conversation was easy and fun.

 

Mrs. Mahoney added an extra bottle of the red wine and Oliver paid the bill.  On the way back to her townhouse, they continue the easy conversation.  At her townhouse, Oliver walks her to the door still not sure how he should act.  

 

“Do you want to come in and have a glass of wine?  Someone gifted me this great red wine.” Felicity teases as she opens the door.  

 

“Are you sure?  Tonight has been perfect and I don’t want to do anything to mess things up.” Felicity stops at the insecurity in Oliver’s voice.  Reaching her hand out she offers it to Oliver.  Looking down, he links his fingers with hers and she pulls him into the townhouse.    

 

Giving Oliver a glass of wine, she walks over to the couch.  Taking her shoes off she gets comfortable.  Oliver sits next to her.

 

“Felicity, I am sorry for all the stupid things I did since I met you.  You just draw me to you.  The strip club was not putting my best foot forward.” Oliver turns toward her sheepishly.

 

“Can I tell you something without you making fun of me?” Felicity looks at him sideways.

 

“Of course.  You can tell me anything.” Shifting to face her completely, Oliver keeps his face neutral to encourage her.

 

“It was very cute and a turn on, I mean having you fighting for me.  As an independent woman, I should have found it insulting but I found it endearing instead.  Oliver Queen wanting me enough to do all these things.  What girl would not be impressed with that?” His hands cup her face as his heart races.   _ A turn on?  Endearing? Impressed?  This beautiful, smart and funny woman is impressed with him?   _

 

The kiss is sweet.  His lips brush hers with reverence.  A promise not an advance.  

  
  
  
  
  



	9. Late to the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meet Felicity's friends at trivia night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so all mistakes are mine and thank you so much to @magda1102 for the lovely banner. This is for the Olicity Hiatus Ficathon by @thebookjumper. This is Late to the Party. Reference http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Late%20to%20the%20party

 

 

Oliver is loving life right now.  He finally broke down the barriers that kept Felicity from dating him.  He kissed her.  Life is beyond good.  In his office looking at a report but all he can think of is Felicity.  His phone dings.

 

**FS:  Do you want to come to a trivia night with me on Friday?  It will be some friends of mine and we will have some drinks and food.  You don’t have to if you don’t want to.**

_A chance to spend time with Felicity, meet her friends, she inviting him?  There is no way in hell he will pass up this opportunity._

**OQ:  I have never done a trivia night but it sounds like fun.  What time should I pick you up?**

**FS:  Can you pick me up at 7?  I know it is early but we get some food and the trivia begins at 9.  We should get set up with our team and table.  Otherwise, I can meet you there.**

_Meet her there and miss the prospect of having alone time with her?  Maybe her inviting him in after?  Nope, not missing that._

**OQ:  I will be there at 7.  Looking forward to it.**

**FS:  It might be boring for you.  I know you are used to more exciting things.**

_More exciting than Felicity?  Not likely._

**OQ:  I am looking forward to spending time with you.  See you Friday.**

**FS:  Okay, see you then.**

He cannot wait until Friday night.  Hoping the next few days go by quickly, Oliver goes back to his reports.  In two days, he has another date with Felicity and it is special because she invited him.  She wants him to meet her friends.  So great.

 

****************************

 

Friday night finally comes and Oliver is standing in front of Felicity’s door.  Oliver is dressed in gray dress pants, a blue button-down shirt with several buttons unbuttoned, no tie and no jacket.  He planned his outfit to look good but casual.  Friends are important and he wants to make sure Felicity’s friends like him.

 

Felicity is also more casual with a blue jean skirt that is short enough to showcase her long and touchable legs, a blue shirt that is tied under her breasts so her taut stomach and back are on display plua she is wearing high heel sandals.  He wants to touch that skin, kiss those red lips, push her into the bedroom and keep her there all weekend.  Licking his lips trying to get some moisture in his mouth, he croaks out, “Are you ready?” which Felicity gives him a look of concern.

 

“Yes, we are going to Kelley’s Pub.  Have you ever been?  It is a friendly little pub.  They do trivia on Fridays and karaoke on Saturdays.”  Felicity explains as they walk out to Oliver’s car and he opens the door for her.

 

Kelley’s Pub was a quaint bar with a stage.  Several voices yelling, “Felicity” when they arrive and Felicity starts to walk toward a big table.  The group at the table included 4 guys and 3 girls. 

 

“Oliver, this is Barry, Cisco, Ray, Curtis, Caitlin, Iris, and Jesse.  Gang, this is Oliver.”  Felicity sits down and Oliver sits next to her.  The table has wings, cheese sticks, a veggie tray, a tray with sliders a pitcher of beer and a wine bottle in the middle.  In the very middle of the table is what looks like a buzzer and the table has table two on a placard.

 

“Hi, Oliver.  What is your specialty?”  Oliver looks over at Felicity in confusion _.  Specialty?  What does that mean?_

“Oliver is a jack of all trades type of guy.  He knows a lot about drinks, women, business, well rounded.” Felicity answers as she takes a plate for both Oliver and her.  She starts to put food on hers.  “Would you like beer, wine or something else?”  Seeing Felicity take a glass and pour wine, he chooses that.

 

“Great, we always need help in those.” The guy named Ray said sarcastically.   _Oliver is truly lost.  He knows trivia, and if he is honest he sucks at it, but this sounds more serious than the trivia he has played before.  Honestly, the last trivia he played was strip trivia and that was years ago._

 

 

“What do you do, Oliver?” Caitlin smiles at him as she sips her wine.  “How did you meet our T?”

 

T?  Is that some type of nickname for Felicity or something?  Oliver feels out of his element here as he hears Barry, Cisco, and Ray arguing about some kind of science project that Curtis mentioned MIT is working on.  Still, he is Oliver Queen and he can do this.

 

“I work at Queen Consolidated and we met at a gala.” Giving Caitlin the signature Oliver Queen smile, he sees her look at Felicity. 

 

“Are you Oliver Queen from QC?” Iris and Jesse turn to him in wonder.   The eyebrow-raising and the lack of smile show the women are not impressed. 

 

“Yes, I am,” The complete silence at the table is unnerving.  Felicity shifts uncomfortably in her seat as Oliver looks at her wondering if she is sorry she invited him here tonight.

 

 

“This is Oliver Queen.  We met at a gala and I invited him as my guest tonight,” the tone of her voice left no doubt what message Felicity was giving.  Caitlin was the first to respond.

 

“Of course, T.  Mr. Queen, it is so great to have you with us.” 

 

“Oliver, please.  I am so pleased to meet Felicity’s friends.  What do you all do?”  Answers of “mechanical engineering”, “computer science”, “journalist”,” bioengineer”, “atomic scientist” and “researcher”.   _Oliver is starting to get an uneasy feeling about this date.  Felicity’s friends all seem to be geniuses and they already know his reputation.  Please let this end better than it is starting._

 

 

Luckily, the talk at the table goes back to other subjects and soon the awkwardness from earlier disappears.  The attention that Felicity gets from Ray and Barry concerns him but he is determined to show Felicity has well he fits in her world.  Soon, music starts and a woman is asking if people have teams and a buzzer.  Asking for a captain to bring up a paper with their team name, members of the team and who the team captain is.

 

“T, you know you are the team captain every week.  Go give our team info.” Jumping down patting Oliver’s arm as she hands in the team information. 

“Get your buzzers ready.” 

 **“Who is remembered for his large and stylish signature on the US Declaration of Independence?”**

**Jesse quickly hits the buzzer.  “John Hancock” “Correct”**

Once Jesse gives the answer, Oliver remembers hearing that in class years ago.  The excitement at the table is high with each right answer.

 

**“Which artist is credited with developing linear perspective?**

**Iris hits the buzzer answering “Brunelleschi” “Correct”**

Art should be a strong subject to him since his family has plenty of art but he only knows big name artist and has never heard of Brunelleschi before.

**“What does the HTTP stand for in a website address?”**

**Felicity hits the button answering, “Hypertext Transfer Protocol” “Correct.”**

Ray and Barry give Felicity a high five yelling “Nice Cap.  You rock” Oliver hugs her but she is so involved in the next question she barely acknowledges him.

**“The highest temp ever recorded in the US occurred in which state?”**

**Ray “California” “Correct”**

Ray smirks at Oliver as he accepts the congratulations from the table. 

**“Which pop star sang the national anthem at the 50 th super bowl?”**

**Curtis “Lady Gaga” “Correct”**

_Oliver feels he should have known that and answers showing Felicity and her friends he is just as smart as they are._

**“Torchwood is an anagram and spin-off of what popular British sci-fi series?”**

**Barry “Dr. Who” “Correct”**

Barry makes a reference to staying away from angels and the table laughs and a few seconds of comments that make no sense to Oliver ensues.  Ray gives him a disapproving look but Felicity smiles at him sensing his anxiety.

Oliver has not answered one question.  He is so out of his comfort zone and everyone at the table glances at him almost every question to see if he will answer but the questions get harder and more confusing to Oliver.  In the end, table two won and a lot of teasing by the MC and other customers occurred.  By the comments, Oliver figured that this group wins most weeks. 

“Felicity, do you want this on as a credit like normal?”  Felicity nods her head after taking a silent poll of the table.

“Oliver, you were a little late to the party.” Cisco comments as the other guys start laughing.

“What do you mean?” He inquires as Felicity speaks up, “Cisco, he is not.  Trivia is not his thing.”

Felicity looks at Cisco and a silent conversation with Cisco quietly apologizing for his comment but Oliver will not let it go.  “I want to know what that means.”

 

Iris speaks up, “It is urban for being slower or not as smart as your friends.  Excuse him, Oliver.  He can be an idiot sometimes.”  Oliver is mortified.   _A college dropout is at a table with geniuses and they think he is stupid.  Felicity must be horrified to have stupid him here with her friends._   

 

“We need to go.  See you all next week.” Felicity tells them softly and in a firm sound to her voice.  Her hand is caressing his hand as they walk out the door.  Giving the valet his parking ticket, he opens the door and starts to drive toward Felicity’s townhouse.  The quiet in the car is oppressive.  Oliver is sure Felicity now sees him as stupid.  His heart drops every time he thinks of not seeing her anymore.  He parks and opens her door when they reach her place.  _For the first time, Oliver really feels scared.  In the beginning, he was worried and determined but now he is just terrified.  What does Felicity think of him now?  Does she regret meeting him?  Is she sorry she agreed to go to dinner with him?_ Felicity opens her door stepping aside to invite him in.  _Should he just go home and avoid hearing Felicity dump him?  That might be less painful than standing in her living room while she gently lets him down._ Walking in after her, he steels himself for her next words but no words come. 

Soft fingers touch his face scratching his stubble gently.  Then he feels it.  He feels what he dreams of at night but never expects tonight – her lips kissing his.  Arms snake around his neck playing with his hair as the kiss deepens and grows.

“You are not late to the party.  You are very smart and I am sorry I put you in that awkward position.  I did not know my friends would be so mean.” 

As her lips reach his again one word caresses his lips and his ears, “Stay”

 

 


	10. Get Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's night does not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize since this is short and not my best. I promise I will do better next prompt. This sinus infection has been messing with my head and we are having tropical storm residue weather that is not helping. Ugh. Thank you to @magda1102 for her wonderful banner. She is amazing.   
> I love comments no matter what and I answer super prompt because that is how I roll. Thank you for all your support on this and all of my fics.

 

                Just he was about to kiss her and take her to her bedroom as he has been dreaming, Felicity started to cough and choke.  Running into the kitchen and bringing back a glass of water that she tried to get down, he realizes she is pointing toward her purse.  Picking it up and looking inside he sees an EpiPen.  Pointing to her leg he injects her and then calls 911. 

                As soon as she can talk, she explains to Oliver that she has a nut allergy so she must have eaten something with nuts.  Her friends know about the allergy and are careful not to have any foods that have nuts but something must have slipped through.   When the ambulance arrives, she is calmer and breathing better but they insist she should be checked.  Oliver agrees.

                “I feel I am wasting your valuable time with me.  I am fine.”  Felicity argues with the EMT.

                “Ms. Smoak, I would feel better if you were checked out.  These things can be very dangerous and isn’t it better to make sure?”  the EMT who had a name tag with Joe Weatherbee engraved on it.

                “Okay Joe, I will not argue.  Thank you.” Smiling at the young EMT and getting a big return smile, Oliver notices with annoyance.

                “I want to ride with her.” Making his presence known Oliver insists.

                “Are you family?”  Joe inquires of Oliver with a smirk.  Felicity looks between the two and decides to speak up before there is an issue.

                “Please let him ride with me.” Oliver smiles and takes her hand.

                “Sorry Ms. Smoak, but the rules say only family and significant others can ride in the back.”

                “ I am her boyfriend so I can go with her.” Felicity shoots her eyes to him but finally nods in agreement.

                “Okay, come on then.” Oliver climbs in the back of the ambulance as Joe hooks Felicity up to some monitors and talks into a communication device.

                Oliver is worried.  Felicity is allergic to nuts must be filed away for future reference.  _There will be nothing related to nuts anywhere near them again.  Nuts are not his friend.  Nuts cockblocked him.  Nuts are off the menu forever._

Once the ambulance gets to the ER and Felicity is examined, it is determined they should keep her overnight just to make sure she is okay.  Her airways were closed off and they are still showing signs of swelling.  The doctor assures them she will be fine and this is just a precaution.

 

“Oliver, I am sorry.  I am sure this was not what you had in mind tonight and neither did I. You should go enjoy the rest of your night.” Felicity apologizes as she nervously fixes the sheet on the hospital bed.  The room is white with a tv and nightstand.   _So bland and Felicity does not belong in such a boring place.  She is color and fun not white and boring._

 

                “Felicity, I want to be with you.  I can’t go enjoy an evening without you.  I am staying right here.”  Oliver takes her hand smiling at her confused face.

 

                Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin come into the room worried.

                “Are you okay?  I told them no nuts so I do not know why they had nuts in something.” Barry explains as he paces nervously.

                “Barry, it is okay.  I am fine.  However, what is not fine was the way you all treated Oliver at trivia night.  Get down off your high horses and apologize.” Glaring at her friends, she points her finger at them.

                “Felicity, it is o…”

                “Don’t say it, Oliver.  It is not okay.  They know it is not okay so don’t let them off the hook.”

                “Sorry, man” “Yeah, that was wrong.” “Sorry, please come again and we will do better.”

                Shaking hands with Oliver, they all apologized as Felicity looked on smiling.

                “Was that the first time you heard Felicity’s loud voice, Oliver?  It is scary.  ‘Get down off your high horses and apologize’” Cisco mocks Felicity’s loud voice and Oliver peeks at her to see if she will use her loud voice on him if he laughs but to his amazement, she is laughing and smacking Cisco’s arm. 

                “Stop! That hurts.  Oliver, are you sure you want to date this one?” Cisco asks as Felicity glares at him. 

                “This right here is why I have no sex life?  Cisco, you run all my prospects away.” Oliver watches the easy banter between the group but this time instead of feeling left out he feels good.  Felicity has a group of friends who will stand by her and protect her.  The girls arrive a few minutes later and they all tell stories.  Oliver finds out so much about Felicity in that short half hour before the nurse comes in telling them they must leave.

                “This is a hospital.  You can’t have a party in here.” But she winks at them taking away the sting of the words.  With an offer to come to the next trivia night from the gang and a promise from Oliver to study up on some pop culture, the group leaves.

                “You have some great friends,” Oliver tells her as he takes her hand in his.  Scooting over, she pulls his hand offering that spot.  Oliver sits down next to her and Felicity puts his arm around her.

                “Yes, I do.  I am sorry they acted that way to you but they are nice.  They get protective of me sometimes but they mean well.”  Felicity lays her head on his arm and he shifts so her head is on his chest.  “This was a terrible date.  You will never want another.  See you should have listened to me when I said dating was a bad idea.”

                “Any date I am on with you is a perfect date, Felicity.  I want to go on many more dates with you and you are not getting rid of me that easily.  It was frightening seeing you like that but now I know.  I will be keeping an EpiPen with me from now on.  I hope we can get back to the part of our date we were at when this all happened.” Kissing her palm, Oliver asks her hopefully.

                “When did you have in mind for that, Mr. Queen?” Looking up at him under her lashes, she asks saucily.

                “Can we pull this curtain around us right now?” With a laugh, he asks her as he kisses her stating, “On our next date.  Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow after you get out of here?”

 

               

 

               

               

 

 

               

               

 

               


	11. Impaired Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is in the hospital under pain medication and Oliver sees her impaired judgment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so all mistakes are mine. Thank you @magda1102 for the lovely banner. Thank you to lovely @thebookjumper for the OHFAT.

 

 

                The nurse came in giving Felicity some pain medication when she complained of pain.  After a few minutes, a new, amusing edition of Felicity arrived.  Apparently, the pain medication caused some impaired judgment because the comments that started to come out of Felicity’s mouth were worse than her babbling.  Oliver was more than willing to encourage her to say whatever came out of her mouth since he learned more about her when she did. 

 

                “Felicity, I am so sorry.  I knew you had a nut allergy but I thought it the worst you experienced was swelling up or something like that.  I had no idea it was life threatening.  I will be much more careful and I was not kidding about keeping an EpiPen in my pocket at all times.”

                “Oliver, you did not know. You were my savior.  Since you saved me, I owe you.  What do you want in reward for saving me, my knight?” Giggling, yes Felicity is giggling, and it is adorable.  He has never heard Felicity giggle. 

                “I get a reward?” Oliver asks her to see what she will say. 

                “You get a reward.  If it is something you don’t want everyone to know” Oliver looks around at the empty room smiling, “you can whisper it in my ear.”

                Going close to her ear, he whispers, “You already know what I want, Felicity.  I have wanted you and it from day one,” Pointing to the curtains, Felicity learns toward his ear.

                “Hurry, close the curtains.  They won’t know.  I will try to be quiet but I am not really quiet so you will have to keep me quiet.”  Oliver groans to himself.  That brought up pictures in his head that he does not need to have in a hospital.  Felicity is in the hospital.  She is recovering from an allergy attack.  Nuts who continue to cockblock him.  Damn.  Still, Felicity may have impaired judgment but he does not.  No pain meds in his system to blame. 

                “That nurse is pretty serious.  I think we will have to wait until you are better.  Plus, I don’t want our first time to be in a rushed hospital bed.  You deserve more than that.” Kissing her ear, he leans back in his seat.

                “Okay, spoil sport, I think I can take the nurse but how about a kiss for a reward until I can do better?”  She is so sweet.  He really wants to hug her and take her home.

                “Yes, fair maiden, I will take my kiss for a reward.” Playing along with her and seeing her giggling again is his reward.  Leaning over he places a chaste kiss on her lips. 

                “I just want to touch those abs.  Can you just take your shirt off and let me run my hands over them?  Can I?  Can I?” she is begging and looking at him with pleading eyes.  Playful fun Felicity might be his favorite.

                “I don’t think I should start undressing in the hospital.  You can touch any part of me you want when we get out of here,” Pouting Felicity reaches her hands and Oliver stands in front of her.  Pulling his shirt out of his pants, her hands snake up his body and Oliver freezes.  This is how all his dreams start but they are never in a hospital. 

 

                Moving over in the bed her hands wrap around his body tugging him down next to her.  Fingers touching his back as she scoots closer to him.

                “Let’s play truth or truth.” Oliver startles as he hears the words coming from her lush lips that he is aching to kiss.

                “What?  Truth or truth?” Felicity giggles again scratching her nails over her chest after running her hands from his back to his front.

                “We can’t play truth or dare in the hospital, Oliver.  Don’t be silly.  Plus, I am in bed and you are right here.  Do you know how much I wanted to have you in my bed so I am not going to let you leave now.”  Does Felicity want him in her bed?  Why did she push him away every time he tried?  He would not leave her bed for days once he was in it.

                “Okay, how do you play truth or truth?” The truth is the Oliver wants her hands to continue touching him and lower would be even better.

                “I will start.  We ask each other questions and truth must be told.  All good knights tell the truth, Oliver.” God, he will tell her anything if he can stay right here with her. “We start easy and make them more difficult as time goes on, okay?  “

                “Easy one.  When did you have your first kiss?”  Giving him a quick kiss, she moves back clapping her hands.  She is so cute.

                “When I was 5.  A girl from school kissed my cheek when I helped her pick up her books.” Giggling at him, Felicity tells him that was not the ‘real’ answer but accepts it.

                “Any piercings or tattoos?”  Is Oliver’s question to Felicity.

                Pointing to her ear, and then she smiles and points to her hip.   Oliver wants to see that right now.

                “What?”  He needs to know.

                “Triforce” Felicity smiles at him seductively waiting to see his reaction he believes.

                “Triforce?”  His hand moves to her hip rubbing it as he questions her.

                “From the Legion of Zelda, of course.” 

                “My turn.  Do you believe in love at first sight?”  Looking right in his eyes as he nods. Kissing her head, he whispers, “I did fall in love at first sight.” 

                “Have you ever gone the whole day without underwear?”  Another giggle as Felicity nods.

“Why did you choose me over all those model types?”  How can she even ask him that?  She is so perfect and accepts him.  She does not want anything from him. 

                “Because you are beautiful,” kisses her nose, “smart” kisses her cheek, “funny” kisses her forehead “loving” kisses her on the lips. 

                “Oh, that is so sweet.  Your turn” Oliver thinks about it for a minute.

                “Why did you push me away for so long?”  Deciding to ask the questions that have been plaguing him since they met.

                “Scared and did not want to be hurt.  I knew you were around thin, model type brunettes.  I don’t want to be another girl to you.”  Holding her close to him he kisses her again.  She will never be another girl to him.

                “You are not another girl to me, Felicity.  I am not going to leave you.”  The door opens before they can go any further.  The nurse comes in with her vital station. 

                “Ms. Smoak, my daughter is studying science because of you.  She goes to MIT next year. You are her hero.  A successful woman who graduated early and broke the glass ceiling in a male dominating world.”  Tears came to Felicity’s eyes.  “This may be asking too much but do you think I can take a cute picture of you and Mr. Queen for her.  I promise no press but just to send to my daughter.  She will be so thrilled.” 

                “Of course.  Please ask her to come and see me when I return to work in a few days.  I am looking for an intern if she might be interested.”  The nurse snapped a picture thanking Felicity as Felicity typed her number into the phone.

               

               

 

                               


	12. Sleepless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly want to thank my amazing beta @wherethereissmoak who helped me so much with this she deserves to be listed as co-writer. Julie, you are not only a superior beta but such a great friend. No more writing with a sinus headache and no sleep, I promise. Also, @magda1102 did the fantastic banner. Words can't express how grateful I am for these two lovely friends. 
> 
> Please feel free to contact me on tumblr tdgal1  
> I am the same on twitter but you will get a much quicker response on tumblr.

 

Felicity went home the next day, but she was tired from her sleepless night.  Staying up all night playing ‘Truth or Truth’ when she was high on pain pills seemed like a great idea at the time, especially laying in Oliver’s arms.  In the light of day tired with a horrible headache, well, she still would not change a thing.  They played the game and after the serious questions, they asked some silly and then wild ones.  Laughing at some of the questions and answers, they learned so many things about each other.

Felicity found out what a stinker Oliver was when he was younger.  He was ashamed at the way he went through girls and his lack of appreciation for all he has.  After learning about Felicity’s humble beginnings in Las Vegas, he told admitted that he had a privileged life.

“My parents gave us so much and I just expected things to be given to me.  Not understanding that other people struggle financially, physically and emotionally.  Well, the Queens did have the last one down pat.  My emotional health level was pretty low.”  

Oliver found out that Felicity graduated from high school and college early.  That she received a full ride scholarship to MIT but worked as a tutor to send money to her mom.

“I dropped out of four colleges.  I don’t have a college degree much to the disappointment of my parents.  They expected me to take over as CEO right out of college.  I thought college was for partying.  My dad would be happy to see me in his office.”  Seeing the pain in his face, Felicity kissed him, agreeing his dad would be proud.

“I got involved in a group of hackers and created a virus in college.  My boyfriend at the time used it to wipe out student loan debt.  He got caught and went to prison.  He hung himself there  and I blamed myself for the longest time.”  Felicity admitted telling him about Cooper.  “I was a goth back then.  My black hair had purple streaks and I wore dark makeup and clothing.  My mother was horrified.  Mom with her bright clothing always made up wearing too revealing, but very feminine dresses, was mortified to see her daughter wearing dark jeans with combat boots.”  Laughing at her description of herself and her mom using facial expressions and different voices, Oliver made her promise to show him pictures someday.

Today she is paying the price of last night, but it was worth it.  Seeing Oliver so relaxed and open made everything worthwhile.   By the time the cab dropped them off at her apartment, Oliver looked dead on his feet. 

Taking his hand, she walks into her bedroom.  The look on Oliver’s face is priceless.  Felicity can see it going from hope to disbelief to guilt and back.  He stops suddenly as she gets to the bed.  

“I am going to shower and change first if that is okay.  We are both exhausted and need to sleep.  After we sleep, maybe we can continue our date?” Going up on her tiptoes to reach him, she places a kiss on his lips as he smiles.

“Yes, I would love that.  I can go rest on the couch if you want?” Smiling at the uncertainty and desire in his eyes, she shakes her head.

“I would rather we share the bed instead.  You keeping me warm and entertained last night was rather addicting, so unless you are opposed to the idea, I think we should BOTH stay here.” Patting the bed, she winks at him or at least her tired version of it.  Grinning, he pulls her up in his arms giving her a huge kiss.  

“I am so not opposed to this plan at all.  Go shower and I will wait for you.”

 

 

Oliver feels tired all the way to his bones, but it is overshadowed with happiness.Spending last night with Felicity wrapped in his arms while she giggled and asked him outrageous questions was something he never even dreamed possible.  His favorite question was when she asked him if he was any good at oral sex.  He almost swallowed his tongue and she laughed so loud before demanding an answer.

“I have never had any complaints, but I will be happy to show you in person once you get out of here.” Giving him a flirty smile, she said “maybe” in her adorable way.  

Hearing her talk about her childhood was eye opening.  She shared the painful memory of her father leaving on the day she finished her first computer. Felicity’s voice rang with pride when talking about her mom working so hard to keep them fed. 

“I want to meet your mom.  She sounds wonderful.”  Felicity choked shaking her head.

“No, no, bad idea.  I love my mom, but she will eat you up.  She will embarrass me to no end talking about what a great catch you are.  Her comments will hurt your ears and she will probably feel you up.  Nope.”  Oliver let out a laugh.  Little did she know how many mothers have felt him up in his lifetime.

“I am going to meet her now for sure.  Two Smoak women feeling me up.  What a dream!” Smirking at her horrified expression, she slapped his arm as he chuckled.

“Two?  What other one is feeling you up?”  Another delightful giggle as his eyes landed on her hands running up and down under his shirt touching “your amazing abs, Oliver.  Is it my fault you are built like a Greek God?” 

Oliver is pulled out of his reminiscing of last night when Felicity comes out of the bathroom in a pair of short sleep shorts and an MIT t-shirt.  Face totally clear of makeup she looks so young and beautiful.  

“Please feel free to use the bathroom.  You will have to sleep in your boxers because I have no men’s clothing here.  Or maybe you are a briefs type of guy.  Sorry, my sleepless brain has deactivated my babble filter. Go ahead and help yourself.”  Felicity’s babbles are one of the things he enjoys most about her.  Her sexual innuendos make him both sexually alert and want to hug her at the same time.

 

When Oliver steps out of the bathroom still wearing his jeans, Felicity was already in bed under the blankets.Pointing to the jeans, she shook her head.  Laughing he pulls them off, standing in his black silk boxers.  Pulling the covers back, Oliver slips into bed.  Not wanting to overstep his boundaries, he stayed still until he heard Felicity’s sigh and felt her head on his chest.  His arms went around her immediately.  The sweet smells of her vanilla body wash and strawberry shampoo hit his nostrils and he inhaled her scent.  

His body was fighting for control because feeling her in his arms was making his lower half twitch, but his mind was reminding him that neither of them slept last night.  When he heard her soft snores, he snuggled closer to her and fell asleep.  

 

It was 4 PM when Oliver awoke feeling warm and happy.  Smelling and feeling the soft blonde hair reminded him why he had a huge smile on his face.  Seeing her closed eyes and relaxed posture, he knew she would not be awake for a little while, so he decided to go fix dinner for them as a surprise.  The surprise was his when he looked in her fridge.  Some old take out, a package of cheese that was blue molded and a half gallon of curdled milk does not a dinner make.  Leaving a note, just in case, he went to the store to replenish her food supplies.

When he returned to the apartment, he saw no signs of Felicity stirring, so he put the groceries away and started dinner.  Setting the table, including the candles and flowers he bought, he opened the wine to let it breathe and checked the baked potatoes and steak.   

“What is all this?” he heard a surprised voice behind him turning around to see her pleased face.

“I made dinner after going to the store.  Not much cooking done in this kitchen, is there?” Shaking her head, she laughs. 

“I can’t cook.  I burn water.  Take out menus are my friends,” Felicity admits as she looks at the dinner on the table.  “Wow, this is amazing.  Can you come over every night and cook?  Can I hire you as my personal chef?”  

Oliver only smiled, keeping to himself what he really wanted to say - that someday he wouldn’t come over and cook...he would be able to do it from their own home they shared together. Thinking such thoughts so soon a relationship would have scared old Oliver, but when it came to Felicity Smoak he knew that she was his forever. 

  
  



	13. Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Mark's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sick, sick, and more sick so forgive any mistakes. This is not beta checked so all mistakes are mine alone. @magda1102 what can even be said about your talent that I have not said a million times before? This is part of the OHFAT by the lovely and now engaged @thebookjumper. Please check out my new picture board by @alexiablackbriar13

 

 

                Today is the big day – Amy’s wedding.  Sitting in the church watching Amy and Mark, Oliver can’t help seeing him and Felicity.  A thought like that would have sent Oliver running for the nearest exit but instead, it fills him with a sense of contentment.   Felicity is standing up at the altar in a pink dress with the other bridesmaids.  When she gives him a small smile, he winks at her causing her to bring the bouquet up to her face hiding the big smile turning toward the couple exchanging vows.  Walking down the aisle, Amy stops giving him a hug and whispering in his ear, “Olicity looking pretty good, huh?” before continuing to the end of the church.

 

                Amy did not go for the traditional wedding party table allowing Felicity to sit with him during dinner.  As much as she complained about her cotton candy dress that made her look like she was going to the prom, Felicity looks beautiful.   Oliver watches the food to make sure no nuts arrive but Amy told the caterer not to use nuts or nut oils no matter what. 

 

                Naturally, Felicity came back to the table with the bouquet that Amy threw.  He honestly thinks Amy would have wrestled it from anyone else and handed it to Felicity.  The cake cutting was fun as Mark sucked Amy’s fingers into his mouth when she put the cake in.  When everyone started clapping, Mark took a bow and Amy started to laugh.   Up to this point, soft dinner music played as the couple went through the traditional wedding activities but as the bridal dance is announced, the surprise entertainment arrives.  Ed Sheeran suddenly runs up on stage congratulating Mark and Amy.  When he started to sing” Photograph”, everyone clapped as the couple did their dance.

                “You did a wonderful thing for them, Oliver.  She went from being totally depressed to ecstatic in just a few minutes.”  Taking his hand in hers, Felicity beams at him watching Amy’s face so happy.

                “Hey, you gave them a two-week cruise through Europe.  I think your gift beat mine by a mile, Felicity.” Oliver points out as his hand engulfs hers.

                “Anyone can go on a cruise but nobody has Ed Sheeran personally play for their reception.” Felicity reminds him as he smiles.  He truly has learned to care for Amy these weeks.  Her help and encouragement getting Felicity to date him was invaluable.   He would have done anything to repay her for that.

                “They look so happy, don’t they?” Felicity inquires as she watches the dance end.  Ed plays some of his faster dance songs getting the crowd into the mood. 

                “Oliver Queen, I know you claim you don’t dance but ask that beautiful woman next to you or I will.” Oliver and Felicity look up as Ed yells in the mic.  Oliver stands up offering his hand to Felicity as “Thinking Out Loud” starts.  Holding her in his arms, he gives a wink to both Ed and Amy.          No, he does not normally dance but if he can hold Felicity and feel her body against his, he will dance every dance he can.

 

                Amy and Mark run through bubbles as they leave the reception.  Oliver is holding Felicity’s hand as he makes his way up to thank Ed for doing this.  Holding his hand out they shake.

                “Ed, thanks.  I owe you one.  Amy is special and she was so shaken up when she had no music.  I know how valuable your time is.  I have the jet on standby to take you to your next concert location.” Ed reaches out giving Oliver a hug turns to Felicity.  Putting his arms around her, he hugs her telling her to keep “this one out of trouble” before he takes the back way out to the limo. 

 

                “You did a good thing, Oliver.  Amy was beside herself.  I think Mark has competition.” Felicity jokes.  The hall is almost empty from guests.  The staff picking up trash, wiping down tables and moving food back into the kitchen.  “We better get out of here so they can finish and get home tonight.”

 

                Opening the door for Felicity, Oliver gets into the driver’s seat.  Giving Ed the limo and driver for the night, Oliver brought his own Bentley.  Felicity rode with the girls to the wedding planning on riding home with Oliver.  Seeing the look of confusion on her face when he drives toward his place instead of hers, he winks but doesn’t say a word.  Not sure if he should be glad or upset about the lack of reply, he opens the door and puts his hand on her back as they enter. 

 

                Going to the kitchen opening wine and bringing it into the living room, he finds Felicity already sitting on the couch with her shoes off.  He hands her the wine as he sits next to her.  Sitting in silence, Oliver picks up a remote and music starts to play.  The sounds of Ed Sheeran coming from speakers as Oliver takes her hand walking her to an open spot as he starts to dance her around the room.  A feeling of joy fills his mind just like when he danced with her at the wedding to this very same song.  Bringing her closer to him as the unique smell that is Felicity fills his senses.  Becoming slightly worried when she pulls back, he looks down into her beautiful blue orbs.  The kiss that follows is sweet but their lips remain glued together. 

 

                What he knows is that he can’t screw this up.  The past showed him that he needs to take things more seriously.  It took him so long to get to this point and now he is scared.  Wanting Felicity is not the problem.  His desire for her feels like a part of him he has had it ache for so long.  It is just vitally important that she understands what this means.  Extremely important that he conveys what this means to him and their future relationship.  He almost, not quite, but almost chuckles to himself at the irony of it all.  How many women has he seduced in his lifetime with the only thought to the future is how they were going to get him to climax?  Now, he wonders how many of them felt like this?  How many secretly hoped it was more?  That is not how this can end with Felicity.

 

                “Are you okay?” a gentle concerned voice asks him as he sits there lost in his thoughts.

                “Yes, I need to ask you something and I don’t know how you will feel about it,” Oliver admits to her as he keeps his arms firmly around her afraid she will disappear any minute.

                “Ask” One word, just one word that could determine his, no their path.  Taking a deep breath, he nods.

                “How do you feel about me, Felicity?  I want you so badly but I don’t want a one-night stand.  Wow, words I never thought would ever come out of my mouth.  Plus, so presumptuous of me to even ask or insinuate.”  Oliver knows he is messing this up badly.

                “I don’t want a one-night stand either.  What do you want, Oliver?”  With a furrowed brow and her teeth biting her bottom lip, Felicity looks confused and sexy.  Gently removing her lip from her teeth, Oliver knows that what he really wants to be said out loud would scare her so he kisses her chastely.

 

                “I want you to stay.  I want to touch you, kiss you, love you and then bring you breakfast in bed in the morning after holding you in my arms all night.  I don’t want to fuck you and take you home.  I don’t want to fuck you at all.  I want to make love to you and I just figured out the difference.  What do you want, Felicity?”

 


	14. Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, how can I even thank @magda1102 and @alexiablackbriar13 for their awesomeness? This is the brain child of the beautiful @thebookjumper who decided we needed something to get our minds of the hiatus and she gave us a treasure. No beta. I have made a decision that the two hiatus fics will be me just writing my emotions that I feel O/F have. My other fics have a lovely beta @wherethereissmoak but these are all me.

 

                Standing there looking into his beautiful blue eyes it is not hard to choose.  Oliver wants a relationship, not a one-night stand.  Felicity is still scared and worried about their business situation but she wants exactly what he is offering.  After the dance, Oliver pulled her down on the couch with him.  This couch is where he opened to her making himself vulnerable.  Her heart sings at his ability to do that because Felicity has closed her heart to love long ago.  The fear, no terror, of someone having that much power over you is one of the reasons she put so many obstacles in the way.  Oliver knocked all of them down leaving just them.  Not two successful CEOs, not two business partners or two people who seem so wrong on paper but just Oliver and Felicity.  Is she willing to take a chance on love?

                Fingers reach back slowly moving the zipper down until it ends. The peach dress drops to the floor and she steps out of it kicking it to the side.  Unable to wear a bra because of the dress, Felicity can see the wide eyes of Oliver soaking in the sight of her in just a garter belt, stockings, panties, and heels.  When he sees her about to take off her panties, he shakes his head.

                  
                “No, I want to do the rest.  Please give me a minute to look at how beautiful you are.” With a shaky voice, Oliver demands.  He is removing his clothes as his eyes feast on her until he is just in his black boxers.  Tongue licking his lips as she quietly enjoys the layers of his clothing dropping.  Just when she does not believe she can stand it anymore, his tongue licks over her nipple and he moans.

                Heat, intense heat, hits her core and she unconsciously rubs her thighs together.  The things his mouth and tongue are doing to her are short circuiting her brain.  Lifting her on to the counter removing her panties and heels, his head bends down using his talented tongue as his broad shoulders open her up to him. Just with tongue and teeth, he brings on her first climax as she screams his name.

                  
                “Your taste, your smell, the feel of you on my tongue.  You are going to be my meal from now on.” Taking another lick, Oliver murmurs.

 

                “You are leaving out a lot of recommended items from the food pyramid” Felicity exclaims and then shakes her head, “My brain thinks the worst things and my mouth refuses to stay shut.”  But to her astonishment, Oliver is laughing.

 

                “I could name off so many wonderful things about you but that one is my very favorite.  I never know what will come out of your mouth next.  Only Felicity would point out the food pyramid after I ate her out.” Embarrassment floods her cheeks as she turns bright red.

 

                “I ruined our moment.  I am so sorry.”  As he tenderly touches her face, he tells her how he feels.

                “First, you didn’t ruin our moment.  Make no mistake, I am going to carry you into that bedroom making a game out of how many times I can make you cum.  I want to hear you scream out my name.  Felicity, I have never been with someone so honest before.  The fact that you can make me laugh in the middle of making love to you with my head between your legs is amazing.  You make everything fun and exciting no matter what it is.  In the past, I was the playboy who was selfish because the women I was with cared more about my money than me.”  Felicity was honored that Oliver loved her for more than sex.  How can he just admit that to her?

 

                “You are not selfish.  Generous to a fault but not selfish.  Loving, kind, funny but not selfish. I don’t care what the gossip sites say because I know Oliver.” This man who brought Ed Sheeran in for her assistant’s wedding, who admitted his company needed help calling in her company, just so many things she sees in the real Oliver. 

 

                “Thank you for that.  You bring out the best in me.  How about we take this to the bedroom?”  his wiggling eyebrows bring a giggle out of Felicity.

 

                “Yes, in the books they make this seem so exciting and romantic but cold granite on your butt and the pressure on your back, hmm.  Let’s do the bed instead.”  Suddenly a laughing Oliver has her in his arms carrying her over his shoulder to the bedroom. 

 

                Slapping his bare ass giggling she makes little comments, “Go horsey.” “I just want to ride you” and Oliver goes along until they are both laughing so hard the drop to the bed.    


                “How did I get so lucky?  I must have done something right to be here with you right now.” Felicity rolls him over straddling him as she kisses him deeply. 

 

                “You have been so patient with me.  Why didn’t you give up on me long ago, Oliver?”  Turning her back over so easily Felicity is impressed, Oliver shakes his head.

 

                “I was never going to give up. Never.  And you still need two more orgasms.” His mouth on her breast sucking, nipping is so powerful that she is ready just from that.  When he presses his fingers in her, she explodes.  How is he able to make her do that when normally she needs so much more?  She is about to turn him over and have her way with him when she feels his mouth nipping and sucking her clit.  When he starts to scissor two fingers in her she screams out again. 

 

                Seeing his smug face, she says, “Pretty proud of yourself, aren’t you?” 

 

                “I am but not done yet.” Turning them back over he lays down on his back as he lifts her up. “Ride me.  You said I was your horsey so ride me hard.” 

 

                As she bounces up and down on him, he lifts his body with his feet to meet her.  Right after she feels him shot into her, she climaxes around him squeezing him dry.

 

                Holding her in his arms she feels safe and loved.  Right before her eyes closed, she hears these words, “I will always choose you, baby.”

 

 


	15. Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver learns about pop culture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @magda1102 and @alexiablackbriar13 for the lovely art. Thank you to @thebookjumper for Olicity Hiatus Ficathon. No beta and just a fun chapter on this new prompt. BTW, the Disney malfunction actually happened.

 

                Pop culture were two words that Oliver wanted to forget.  Felicity was big into a lot of things: technology, geek, nerdy and pop culture.  Thea and Felicity could sit and talk for hours without him understanding a single word.  Who would think that his sister and Felicity would have so very much in common?  Tonight, Thea insisted he come to dinner with her.  It was nice for him to spend time with his sister so he was happy until she said the dreaded words pop culture.  That was when he found out that the dinner has an ulterior motive.

                “Ollie, you got Felicity to start dating you, with my help naturally.  That is the first step but now you really need to learn her world.  I can see your eyes gloss over when she starts to talk about Marvel, DC, Dr. Who and Disney for starters.  Felicity agreed to go to a baseball game with you but you can’t learn to like things she enjoys?  Yeah, no.  We are going to do a crash course on culture so you can share this with your beautiful girlfriend.”  Thea explains to him as they wait for their meals to arrive.

                “Thea, I make her happy, I truly do.  You should see all the things I do for her.” Oliver smirks to himself when he thinks of the number of places in his penthouse he has made her happy.

                “Yes, Romeo, but you can’t just stay in the bedroom naked all the time.  You must learn how to make her happy with her clothes on. Why did you have to give me that visual anyway?  You are paying for my therapy. No more sex talk.” Thankfully, dinner arrives so they take a few minutes to eat.

                “Okay, I do want her to be happy so what do I need to do?  Is there a pop culture for dummies book I can read?” Thinking about what Thea made him realize he has been asking her to make all the sacrifices.  He can learn about her likes and talk about them to her.

                “Okay, a few things.  First, we are going to take a night to binge watch some of her favorite shows.  Tonight, we will do Buffy.  Thursday, Dr. Who and next week we will start on movies.  You will also have to catch up on all the shows to catch you up to The Defenders.”  His head swimming with these names, he needs to do something very nice for Thea.  It was her plan that broke the wall to Felicity and now she is helping with this.  Yup, he needs to do something very nice for her.

                That night, they started to watch a show about vampires and vampire slayers.  With Thea guiding him he could get the basics of the show down. 

               

                Due to work schedules and a firewall crisis, Oliver did not get to see Felicity until Friday night.    They could not make the dinner reservations so Oliver was in the kitchen making dinner while Felicity sat drinking a glass of wine. 

                “I am so sorry, Oliver.  Not only was I late but now you must cook because, well, you don’t want food poisoning.” Cooking is not a big deal to him since he enjoys it.

                “Don’t worry about it, hon.  I love cooking for you.  Do you want to watch Buffy after dinner?” Felicity almost chokes on her wine. 

                “What?  Did you just ask to watch Buffy?” Oliver brings dinner to the table.

                “Unless you want to watch one of the Marvel movies or Dr. Who?” Standing up, Felicity touches his forehead.

                “Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?  Never mind, you look like him and want to watch Buffy so if you are good in bed, I will keep you.”  Not knowing if he should be offended or amused, he laughed.

                “I am good in bed so you will want to keep me.  I will be happy to prove it to you if you like.  After all, I know you hate mysteries.” Wiggling his eyebrows, he replies as Felicity shakes her head.

                “Oh, no.  We are watching tv first.  First Buffy and then a few Dr. Who episodes.  We will nerd you up yet.” Grabbing his hand, she directs him to the couch.

                “Alexa, turn on the tv, turn on channel 52.” Felicity was one of the first to get an Amazon Echo and make sure all her electronics were attached.

                Explanations about the shows from Felicity are only topped by holding her in his arms.

 

 

                The last few weeks Oliver discovered he enjoyed learning all the activities that his girlfriend loved.  They alternated between him teaching her about baseball, football, basketball and hockey and him learning about Marvel, DC, and tech.  The other upside was his sex life.  Felicity appreciated all his efforts and make sure she showed her appreciation.  Kinkier than he would ever imagine.  Color him surprised when she opened her legs fully for him at a business dinner when his fingers went up against her thigh.  They also spent a lot of time learning each other.  As much as he enjoyed the sexual aspect of their relationship, he found waking up with her in his arms was just as fulfilling.

                Sitting in his office thinking of his wonderful girlfriend, deciding he needs to check his email and accomplish something today, he finds something that causes him to smile.  Picking up his phone, he makes a call.

               

 

                Tonight, was the night.  Opening the email finding out Beauty and the Beast on ice has a one-night performance he quickly booked tickets for three.  Felicity and Thea were both so delighted to attend this tonight.  Felicity looked beautiful as they took their seats. 

                “Wait, did Belle just have a wardrobe malfunction?  Oh, she did.” Felicity mentions in amazement.

                “Now, Beast had one.” Thea laughs as the Beast lost his pants.  Mickey and Minnie started to laugh as the Beast pulls his pants back up and Belle fixes her gown.  “Talk about rap stars but Disney having a wardrobe malfunction?” 

                They had a wonderful time watching the performance and Oliver was thrilled to see his sister and his girlfriend so happy.

 

                That night he was thankful when Felicity leaned over whispering in his ear, “I think I might have my own wardrobe malfunction in the bedroom.  Wanna come see?”

 


	16. Silver Lining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @thebookjumper gave me a hard one this time so I hope this is okay. Thank you to @magda1102 and @alexiablackbriar13 for the wonderful art.

 

                Discovering a whole new side of himself, Oliver finds he enjoys some of the nerd activities   Dr. Who has become less confusing to him but he still struggles with the changes.  Learning to like the 10th Doctor and secretly wanting Rose to be with him, he was happy when it happened.  It kind of happened.  Then it changed again.  Still, it is nice to just sit down at night holding Felicity while they watch something she enjoys.

                Felicity has always tried to learn things he is interested in but he is astonished one night when he goes to pick her up finding her holding a bow and arrow.

                “A bow and arrow?” his head cocked to the side, he steps into her townhouse. 

                Nodding vigorously, she smiles at him.  “This is going to be our date tonight.  I have been taking lessons but I thought a nice private lesson would be nice.”  Not many knew of his interest in archery.  Since most found it old fashioned and boring, he kept that to himself.  Letting the fact slip to Felicity he expected her to laugh but to his amazement, she asked him about it with interest.  His girlfriend is so remarkable.

                Leaning down to capture her lips, he pulls her into his arms but she quickly slips out. 

                “We will never get to those lessons that way.  Can you help me?” Eyes twinkling, she picks up the bow she dropped when he kissed her.

                “Of course.  I would love to give you private lessons and then you can give me some later.” Wiggling his eyebrows at her, she giggles as they leave the townhouse.          

               

 

                Not one day goes by that he is not overwhelmed with the person named Felicity Smoak.  She is a combination of nerdy, funny, brilliant, sassy, sexy and a million other emotions he can’t even describe.  Thankful that she finally let him into her heart Oliver is determined to do everything in his power to make her happy.  Finding every single spot on her body that makes her moan, taking note of each food and wine that loves, making sure they stay for every single Easter egg on Marvel movies since they now have two and seeing the joy in her eyes when he tells her how beautiful she is has become a mission for Oliver. 

                Felicity has been involved in a huge project for her company so their time has been very limited this week.  After she gets home after midnight at night, she is too tired for any more than a goodnight text so it has been over a week since he properly kissed or made love to his girlfriend.  Too long for Oliver.

                **OQ:  How are you?  Things calm down at all.  I miss you, baby.**

**FS: Better.  I miss you too.**

**OQ: I have a proposition for you.  One that includes hugs, tv, my tongue, your body and a lot of screaming.**

**FS:  I hope the tongue, body, and screams come first.** ****


	17. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things. No beta, don't own Arrow or the characters. Thank you so much to @magda1102 and @alexiablackbriar13 for the wonderful art. Allenberry Resort is a real resort in PA. The murder mystery weekends and descriptions were as accurate as you can get from me. lol. My brother goes there yearly and has tried to get me to go. I will one year. So I have seen pictures and heard descriptions but you'll know I am not that visual.

 

                The last month has been hell.  Felicity’s involvement in a large project has left little time for them.  Even worse, she hardly sleeps or eats.  Amy makes sure lunch is available but Oliver suspects that is the only meal she has been eating.  Couple that with the huge infusion of coffee in her system and she is stretched to the max.  Thankfully, tomorrow she presents the results to the board.  Oliver knows she needs an escape but he also knows she will fight against it.  That is why Amy and Thea are once again helping him. 

                Friday at 3 PM, Oliver walks into Felicity’s office.  She bends over her computer, which is nothing new but he knows her schedule is free.  The reason he knows is that Amy arranged it.

                “Oliver, hi” her bloodshot eyes look up when she hears him.

                “Hi. You are coming with me, Ms. Smoak.  You need to get out of here.  Before you give me all the reasons why you can’t, don’t bother.  Your schedule is clear, the project is done and approved, nothing pressing is in your inbox and you need a break.” Walking behind her desk and rubbing her shoulders he hears her moan.

                “Okay, I see you and Amy are conspiring again.  A break might be nice.  Where are we going?” Felicity turns off her computer taking the hand he offers.

                “It is a surprise. Before you say it, I know you hate surprises.  This is one you will love.  I guarantee it.” Giving him a cautionary nod, she follows him out of the office. 

                “Have fun.  Don’t call, text, email or send smoke signals.  Things here are fine.  I will call Curtis if I have anything I need help with.” Amy tells Felicity as she gives a mock finger shake.  Shaking her head, Felicity laughs at her assistant and friend.

                Seated in the back of the limo, Oliver turns to Felicity with a blindfold.

                “I would like you to wear this until we get to our first destination.  Will you do this for me?”  Oliver sees her knitted brow as she contemplates.  Finally, she nods and he places the blindfold over her eyes.  Holding her hand, he helps her out of the car and up the stairs.  Once she is safely seated, he takes the blindfold off.

                “A plane?  Why are we on a plane, Oliver?” Her tone is incredulous as she gives him a disbelieving look.

                “You need to escape so I planned one for you.  Your bags are packed.  Amy and Thea helped.  I bought your tech but I don’t expect you to be using it much.  A weekend of fun is what you need.  Nope, not going to tell you so don’t ask.” Knowing how much she hates mysteries, he smiles at her.

                “Okay, let’s play a game.  I will ask questions and you answer them.” Felicity wants to know so badly and Oliver knows it is killing her.

                “Sure, but only yes or no.” Laughing at the annoyance at the limited answers, Felicity starts.

                “What is the climate where we are going?”

                “Yes.” A small smile crosses his face at her glare. “I did say yes or no answers, right?”

                “Fine, is it warm there?”

                “No.”

                “Are we staying in the states?”

                “Yes”

                “The beach?”

                “No.”

                “Hiking, camping?”

                “No, no” Oliver can see how frustrated Felicity is getting.  He almost gives in but then decides she will enjoy the game plus it will keep her amused until they arrive.

                “Colorado?”

                “No.”

                “Boston?”

                “No.”

                By the time they landed, Felicity still had not guessed the location.  A car was waiting for them taking them through a pretty countryside.  Finally, they arrived. 

                “What a lot of pretty and different buildings.  What is this place?”  Felicity looked at the mansion, cottages, a clock tower, beautiful lake in amazement.

                “Welcome to Allenberry.  Please come in and join us.” Oliver took her hand leading her into the house.  After checking in, they were lead to a gorgeous room painted in blue with white to bring out the color.  King size bed, sitting area, and a jacuzzi tub awaited them as their bags were attended to. 

                “This is wonderful.  Where did you find it?” Felicity’s eyes sparkled looked out the veranda from the room. 

                “I have my ways.  We are staying the weekend to participate in a murder mystery.  Tonight at cocktails before dinner the victim will be revealed.” Oliver informed her as Felicity’s eyes widened. “The theme is ‘A Candidate for Murder’ so the players will be politicians trying to win your vote.  I made sure you had appropriate clothing to fit in.  I think you will enjoy it.”

                Jumping into his arms, luckily Oliver anticipated this, Felicity kisses him. The kiss deepens as he pulls her closer.  Hungry for her body after spending so little time with her, Oliver quickly takes her to the bed removing her clothing as he goes. 

 

                Felicity got right into the spirit of the weekend by questioning all the players who came by and seeking out a few who didn’t.  During cocktails, one character lost his head and the other lost his life keeping his head.  A luxurious meal with food no five-star restaurant could compete with was served.  By the time midnight came both had consumed enough alcohol and food for a month so they were ready to go to their room.  The next morning, after a breakfast, a tour of the facility was given which was both sweet and funny.  More characters and death in the afternoon outside on the grounds.  Mingling with other couples, they discovered that many came to the resort every year for the weekend.

                “I love mysteries” Rich, husband to Julie, admitted.  “Coming here to have a fun-filled, stress-free weekend is perfect.  I am an investment banker in NY so my job is demanding.”

                “Seeing him dressed in different costumes is a riot” Julie laughs.

 

                On Sunday as they said goodbye to everyone, Felicity looked around wistfully.  Packing up she was very quiet and Oliver knew she was sad to leave her escape and go back to their real lives. 

                “Let’s come back next year” Oliver finished packing and stepped behind her as his arms wound around.

                “Really?” Turning with excitement as she kisses his mouth softly. “I would love to.  It can be our annual escape but next year I will be winning the costume party.”

 

 

 


	18. Sent to the Wrong Printer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picture on the wrong printer causes a serious conversation between Oliver and Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, don't own Arrow or the characters. Thank you so much to @magda1102 and @alexiablackbriar13 for the wonderful art.

 

                As Oliver walks out of his building two things happen at once – his phone dings and he is thrown into media hell. 

                “Mr. Queen, when is the baby due?”

                “Mr. Queen, are you and Ms. Smoak going to get married?”

                “Mr. Queen, will you give an exclusive with baby pictures and details?”

               

                Getting into the back of the limo, he clicks on his text. 

               

                **TQ:  Hey, you should have told your sister she is going to be an aunt.  Jerk.**

 

                What the hell is going on here?  Going out to the trash sites he sees a smiling Felicity holding a positive pregnancy test with the caption **New Prince or Princess**?  Okay, it is true that he was out of town for a week but they talked every single day.  Last night he got in late so a text of I love you were exchanged and he went to bed.  Is Felicity waiting to tell him in person?  Yes, he wants to marry Felicity Smoak and he wants to have a child with her.  Yes, he is excited over the prospect although he would prefer to hear this from her lips instead of from the paps. 

                “Rick, can you make a detour to Smoak Technologies?” Oliver needs to speak to Felicity right away.

                “Of course, sir.  Can I be on the list to congratulate you?”  Rick has been with his family for many years.  The secrets he has about the family, especially him, would make him rich, however, he is a trusted employee who has earned it with respect and a closed mouth.

                “Rick, you can but to be totally honest I just found out when I walked out the door.  That is why we are on the way to Smoak Technologies.”  When he sees the press he directs Rick to the parking garage for employees only.  Anxious to see Felicity he jumps out as soon as the car stops.  The looks from her employees are obvious.  Everyone in the world knew about the baby before him which upsets him slightly.  Pushing the elevator for Felicity’s floor, he calms down.  No sense starting out the conversation with negativity.  As soon as the elevator opens he hears laughter from Felicity’s office. 

                “Something to share, Felicity?” Amy bends over from laughter.  Patting Felicity on the shoulder, she closes the door as she exits the office.  Torn between anger, happiness, confusion and desire his eyebrows go up as she approaches her.

                “Welcome back, babe.  I was going to call you but I knew you would show up when you heard the news.” Coming around Felicity puts her arms around him hugging him.  “First, I missed you so much.  Second, it is Amy who is pregnant, not me.” Not realizing how much he wanted it to be true, a feeling of disappointment seeps in.  “Are you upset?” The tension must have come through the hug.

                “No, yes, I don’t know,” Oliver tells her plainly.  Taking his hand, she leads him to the couch sitting next to him.

                “Talk to me, please.  I thought you might be upset about the mix-up but you seem almost, um, disappointed?”  Rubbing his thumb over her hand, he thinks about the situation before answering.

 

                “I guess I am.  Thinking of you with my child growing in you was exciting.  A blue-eyed blonde genius daughter who has me wrapped around her finger, just like her mom or a son I could teach sports would be amazing.  I am happy for Amy but a little disappointed.” Seeing the total look of confusion on her face, he kisses her palm.

                “We never talked about it.  I had no idea that you felt this way.  You want kids?” Now Oliver is worried.  Maybe Felicity is not interested in having kids or marriage.  She is correct that they never talked about it directly.  He just assumed that was where they were headed but were they?

                “Oliver, look at me.  I can see those wheels turning.  ‘Felicity does not want me.  She does not want to have my babies’ I am here to tell you to stop right now.  Felicity loves you very much.  Felicity wants you.  Having a little girl with you doing her bidding sounds wonderful.  In the future, I would love that but I am an old-fashioned type of girl.  Not kids and then marriage but the other way around.  This is not pressure.  I am just letting you know how I feel.”  Relief floods him as he hears her words.  The marriage proposal is coming but he is not letting her know that right now.  When the time is right.  Picking her up and placing her on his lap he kisses her. 

                “I am sorry.  I am old-fashioned, too.  Let’s practice for that baby tonight.  I missed you.”

                “That sounds great.  There is a problem I need to take care of.  As amusing as this has been I have an employee who sold that to the press.  Amy took that picture but she sent it to the wrong printer.  When we could not find it we just inferred it did not print.  Instead, someone took it and sold it to the press.  I will find out who it was. Meanwhile, we have a joint press conference to prepare for.  Time to make all those paps eat their words.”

                 "Before that, I need to call Thea and let her know she is not going to be an aunt." Oliver sighs.

 

 

                Oliver and Felicity are standing together in front of Queen Consolidated getting ready for their joint press conference.  His press secretary just announced them.  Walking up on stage, hand in hand, Oliver steps up to the podium.

                “Good afternoon, Ms. Smoak and I are here to make a statement about the stories that you have been writing.  Ms. Smoak is not pregnant.   It is well known that we are dating and have not hidden that fact but there is no baby.  Ms. Smoak will explain how that picture came about.”

 

                “Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen.  I am proud to announce that my assistant and her husband are having a baby.  Amy brought the test into work to share with me because she and her husband are friends of Mr. Queen and me.  Amy took a picture and printed it out.  She picked the wrong printer and someone from my company sold that picture to one of you.  Our office is excited to have a new Smoak member and I want to congratulate Amy and Mark.  Thank you for your time.  No questions at this time.”  Felicity smiles for pictures as she finishes her portion of the announcement. 

 

                As they walk into the lobby and down to the parking garage, Felicity turns to Oliver with a twinkle in her eye.

                “So, want to practice for when we are ready to have that baby?”

                Winking at her he leers as he opens her door and she slides in. “Practice does make perfect.”

              


	19. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First no beta so all mistakes are mine but the Arrow characters are not. Thank you so much magda1102 and alexiablackbriar13 for the wonderful art. This is much, much shorter than normal but I think the ending will make it up to you.

 

                Felicity and Oliver were on their way to the combined baby shower for baby Allison.  Amy and Mark decided on a joint shower instead of the traditional.  The doctor determined the sex of their baby at the last appointment and this time the news was sent to the correct printers, both.  Oliver and Felicity received the picture of the ultrasound with the words “Hi Uncle Oliver and Aunt Felicity. I love you both. Allison.”  Aunt Felicity has already bought so many little girl outfits that Amy finally had to tell her to leave a few things for the baby shower.  Oliver did not tell her what present he had for baby Allison no matter how hard Felicity tried to find out.  Felicity has a delivery schedule set for her gift – outfitting the entire nursery. 

                Natalie, Mark’s mom, rented the clubhouse at their housing complex and cooked all the food for the shower.  Sadie, Amy’s mom, is so creative and it shows in the way the hall and tables are decorated.  Wine, beer, iced tea and soda and a table with several cakes.  One pink cake shaped like a bassinette with a little baby girl covered with a blanket with baby Allison on the front; another cake like a pink stroller with two big wheels and the third shaped like a diaper bag with a diaper hanging out along with decorated cupcakes.  The moms outdid themselves. 

                Felicity watches in amazement as Oliver plays a game where he diapers a baby doll with ease and experience.  Winning the game easily, he smirks as Amy announces him as the top choice as a babysitter but both moms protest so loudly that Oliver agrees to be number three. 

                “See, if you marry me and have my babies, that is what you get,” Oliver whispers in Felicity’s ear and she agrees.  In her mind’s eye, she sees a little baby girl with Oliver wrapped around her finger.  Is that what she really wants?  Being honest with herself she could see herself being with Oliver forever.  That was something she did not believe she would want several months ago but now she does.

 

 

                Oliver watches Felicity touching Amy’s stomach and his heart soars.  The old Ollie would be running for the door at the first mention of a baby but he is not the old Ollie.  The new Oliver Queen has a beautiful, successful girlfriend that he loves.  The idea of her becoming Felicity Queen excites, rather than scare, him.  He knows his gift is over the top but Amy has become like another sister to him.  Amy and Mark worked hard for everything they have in life.  Oliver has been so blessed in life so sharing it with others who have not been as lucky is a no-brainer. 

                Mark and Amy opened all the gifts saving his and Felicity’s for last.  Everyone was thrilled when the envelope was opened with a certificate for a new nursery.  Felicity was aware that Amy’s family has medical bills to pay since her mom has lupus.  The autoimmune disease went into her kidney which requires Sadie to do dialysis several times a week.  Mark’s family is a normal middle-class family but Mark’s brother and sister are still at home in high school.  Felicity can afford to provide this for her assistant.  Remembering her childhood living with a single mom who had to work 15-hour days as a cocktail waitress but Felicity remembers clearly how several high rollers helped them when her mom was off work for a month with gallbladder surgery.  This was her chance to pay back generosity that was shown to her family during a time of need.

                Amy was joined by Sadie and Natalie in tears as she opened the gift to see pictures of the matching nursery.

                “Felicity, this is too much.  You have already done so much for us.”  A group hug with the four women as Mark stepped aside. 

                “No, you just remember you promised to come back to work part-time to keep me sane.” Felicity reminds her as the group breaks up.

                After squeals and tears, Mark finally prompts his wife to open Oliver’s gift.  This time Mark’s mouth fell open when he read what was inside.

                “A college trust fund??” Oliver, I truly don’t know what to say.” Grabbing Oliver in a hug as he whispers something in his ear.  Whatever Mark said creates a huge smile on Oliver’s face.

                Felicity is talking to Natalie after the shock of the trust fund was revealed when she hears gasps behind her.  Turning she soon sees the reason why – Oliver is on his knee with a ring box in front of him. 

                “Felicity Smoak, will you make me the happiest man in the universe and become my wife?” Oliver’s voice shakes almost like he expects her to refuse.

                With tears in her eyes, she drops down on the floor looking Oliver in the eyes as she tells him, “You have just made me the happiest woman in the world by trusting me with your heart.  Yes, yes, yes.” Both have tears streaming down their eyes as Oliver places the ring on her finger and kisses her.  Everyone is clapping their hands as the kiss continues until Mark breaks it up, “Save it for home.  It’s time to break out that wine and celebrate.”

    

           


	20. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First no beta so all mistakes are mine but the Arrow characters are not. Thank you so much magda1102 and alexiablackbriar13 for the wonderful art. This is much, much shorter than normal but my muse is just coming out of hiding. The lovely @thebookjumper created the olicityhiatusficathon.

 

When Oliver Queen was “Ollie” he had a girlfriend who wanted him to move in with her.  He quickly found another woman to have sex with that he knew would go to the press with the juicy story.  Oliver is no longer that boy. The idea of living with and marrying Felicity Smoak gives him a feeling of peace, happiness, and home.  Ollie never missed a come here look from a woman who was ready, willing and able to lift her dress to let him screw her anywhere anytime.  Now, he can’t see any other woman but a petite blonde who can have him anytime or place she wants. Some of his former friends might call him “whipped” but Oliver is so full of joy, he doesn’t care what they say.  Watching Felicity at dinner with his family brings a smile to his face. Thea is going over wedding ideas with his mother chiming in when she gets a chance. Walter just looks on with an amused smile nodding his head when his wife turns to him with an idea.  Oliver is in heaven.

  


The wedding preparations have started with a revelation about Felicity.  She enjoyed the idea of working with Thea to plan the wedding. Oliver is not sure why he thought this would be something she would run from but it wasn’t true.  Knowing how organized Felicity is, this should not have surprised him at all. The first thing she did was purchase a wedding book with dates for each assigned task.  

 

“No, Thea.  We book rooms for out of town guests before we get music for the reception. The book says that is the timeline.” Hiding a smile at the serious tone of his fiance’s voice as she plans out each detail, he watches her with love.

 

“Okay, fine.  I still know a great band and DJ, depending on which one you choose.” Thea good-naturedly gives in winking at Oliver.

 

“I still am not sure about the color scheme.  Are you sure you like the mauve one, Oliver?” Felicity asks him for the fourth time.

 

“Felicity, I like it very much but at the end of the day, I will be happy with anything select, as long as you are my wife at the close of the ceremony,” Oliver assures her with a kiss on her head.

 

“Oliver, who are you having as your ushers and best man?  Amy will be my matron of honor, the bridesmaids are Thea, my friend Julie from back home and my college roommate Ashley so do you have enough people for each of those?”  

 

“Yes, my best friend Tommy Merlyn is flying in from out of town as my best man.  Mark, my friend John Diggle and Curtis. Tommy has a five-year-old son that can be the ring bearer and John Diggle has a four-year-old daughter who can be the flower girl.  That good?”

 

“I know I probably sound like a Bridezilla but I just want to make everything perfect.  Am I being too pushy?” Felicity wrinkles her nose as she admits her obsession over the wedding.

 

“No, and you are the most beautiful bridezilla ever but can we finally go home?”  Oliver is anxious to find out how many times he can hear Felicity scream his name in her breathy voice.  Just the thought of it makes him internally groan.

 

“Okay.  Let’s go say goodbye to your family first and then we can go home,” Oliver nods but his thoughts are on how he will remove her panties with his teeth tonight.  

  


Not willing to wait until they reach the bedroom, Oliver directs Felicity into the kitchen.  Before she can walk around the breakfast bar, he has her lifted on top of it. When he discovers her dress is too tight for him to accomplish what he desires, he unzips it lifting it over her head.  The minute the dress hits the floor Oliver’s head drops. Kissing down her body, he reaches back to take off her bra before his mouth gravitates toward the hard nipple he unearths. Sucking hard his fingers pinch her other breast giving it equal attention before switching.  Once he hears those lovely moans coming from her mouth, he continues his path down nipping on her sensitive hip bones. The lacy panties with the Victoria’s Secret label call him as his teeth gently grab hold of the tops. Getting impatient to have his mouth on her, Felicity lifts her gorgeous ass and pulls the back down as his teeth drag down the front.  Wiggling her legs the panties fall down as Oliver opens her up. Greedy tongue and lips lick and suck repeating the action until she is screaming for more. His fingers are drawn into her pussy like a moth to a flame.

 

Hearing her scream his name the only thing Oliver can think of is how he wants to hear it many more times before the night is over.


	21. Wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie. This is pure fluff and emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much magda1102 and alexiablackbriar13 for the wonderful art. This is much, much shorter than normal but my muse is just coming out of hiding. The lovely @thebookjumper created the olicityhiatusficathon.

 

Since the minute Oliver first saw Felicity his whole focus changed.  Instead of one night stands, partying like he was a 20-year-old, and looking for the next conquest, he thought only about her.  Wanting is the emotion that best describes how he feels about his angel. Wanting to kiss her. Wanting to touch her. Wanting to be buried inside her so deeply he will forget where he ends and she begins.  Wanting to hear her voice, listen to her talk about technology with a passion. Wanting to sit down and watch one of those silly sci-fi shows just so he can cuddle her against him. Wanting her to be his and only his.  Wanting to poke the eyes out of the men who look at her even though he can’t blame them for being pulled into her beauty. His physical reaction was just a small indication of how he now feels. His wants are still the same but they have grown and strengthened.  Now he wants to see her walk down the aisle in a white dress with family and friends watching. The ache to have her be his wife is so strong he can taste it.

 

Oliver shakes his head to clear it.  He needs to finish this paperwork so he can get home to the very women he has been daydreaming about.  With the same determination that makes him a great CEO, he picks up the first contract reading through it.

  


Felicity is sitting at her desk with a salad looking over bridal dresses.  Now that the chip was tested and passed, the rest of her team will be doing most of the remaining modifications to it.  She will have a report daily and plans on being in the lab part of the week but she now needs to focus on the day to day workings of her company.  Right now, she is doing neither. Instead, Felicity is looking at gowns for her wedding. So much preparation for becoming a bride. The day needs to be perfect since she is marrying the perfect man.  Felicity wants to find the perfect dress that will make Oliver’s eyes pop out when he sees her. The dresses for Thea and the bridal party need to be beautiful and tasteful. The press is calling them, “Olicity, the golden couple” so they will be more than interested in every detail of the wedding.  

 

Closing her eyes, she thinks of when she was a young girl.  Her father left them forcing her mother to move them to a smaller place in a different neighborhood.  The friends she from her old neighborhood forgot about them soon after they moved. Felicity couldn’t go back to visit because her mom worked long hours.  Donna, the romantic, would tell her stories of how she would meet a perfect match for her one day. Felicity would sit and listen to how she would meet this prince and marry him in a lavish ceremony.  Once she hit her teen years,

 

` Felicity gave up on fairy tales and focused on getting out of the lifestyle her father left them in.  A scholarship at MIT with dual masters, graduating first in her class at age 20 and being recruited by Bruce Wayne allowed Felicity to make a new dream come true.  She worked hard for a little over a year with Lucius Fox exceeding every deadline and project expectations. Lucius became a friend as well as a boss. Lucius introduced her to Bruce Wayne after learning she wanted to open her own business.  Putting together a business plan after Bruce agreed to meet with her finalized the funding for Smoak Technologies. Wayne is a silent business partner but Felicity has the original loan almost paid in full.

 

Looking at wedding dresses thinking of marrying Oliver Queen, Felicity now believes once again in fairy tales.  Oliver is her prince and she is going to wow him as she walks down that aisle.

  


With a resolve to finish early, Oliver clears his inbox, responds to all his emails, and signs some contracts that his assistant has been asking for.  At 5:00 on the dot, Oliver walks out of Queen Consolidated to arrive home. Felicity is coming for dinner tonight and he wants to make a special dinner before his dessert.  

 

Oliver is making a chicken cordon bleu, salad, baked potato with a nice bottle of red wine, of course.  After he prepares the chicken then puts it in the oven, he tosses the salad, wraps the potatoes in bacon to cook and opens the wine to breathe.  The table is set and he needs to go take a shower and change.

 

His mind always goes to being in the shower with Felicity when he enters the bathroom and today is no different.  Thinking of her body wet as he takes her against the slippery wall is a bad idea. He is going to have to take care of this before she gets here or they won’t eat at all.  He just finishes his shower and release when his phone chimes. Felicity letting him know she just left work which gives him less than 30 minutes.

 

Dressing quickly, he gives the last finishes to the dinner when the doorbell rings.  Felicity steps into his arms kissing him. Kicking the door closed, he deepens the kiss thinking of how that cold shower and hand job didn’t help.  Finally, she breaks the kiss as her nose goes up in the air.

 

“Oh, something smells so good.” taking her hand, he sits her down at the table grabbing the wine.  Pouring her a glass of wine, he goes to get the rest of dinner. “My favorite,” she responds.

 

Seeing her reaction to dinner and hearing her moan about how good it makes Oliver smile.  Yes, he wants Felicity Smoak but not just in bed. The wanting is for her in his bed, at his table, sitting on the couch, next to him in the boardroom, wearing his ring and having his kids.  That is the truth.


End file.
